His Signature Smile
by McflyNiffDaveFrancoFan
Summary: Daniel goes out with an old friend of his one night and makes a huge mistake. Now Jack has to pick up the pieces of his broken heart. Lover'sDeath, Jack Daniel's or Jack/Daniel. Slash, language, violence.
1. Chapter 1

~I saw Now You See Me yesterday and LOVE it! I am obsessed! It is my favorite film now!~

Disclaimer: I own no one...If I did Daniel and Jack would be together!

Warnings: Language, slash.

**Set one year after the movie.**

Daniel walked to the door of their apartment and grabbed his cell phone and wallet. He then turned to face the living room.

Henley was flipping through an outdated magazine, Merritt was sitting on the couch with his arms folded over his chest, ankles crossed; resting on the coffee table. His Fedora covering his face as he slept.

Daniel looked at his boyfriend, Jack, who was seated beside Merritt, he was flicking cards into one of Merritt's Fedoras lying the ground across the room. He hadn't missed one yet.

Daniel couldn't help but to think how adorable the youngest magician looked as he concentrated before making the card soar across the room. They had gotten together almost immediately after Dylan had showed them The Eye.

"I'm going out," He said, getting everyone's attention, well except Merritt's.

"An old buddy of mine is meeting in a bar downtown. I'll be back around midnight." He walked over to Jack and kissed his right temple.

"Don't wait up for me Darling."

"Okay. I - I love you," Jack said and blushed a color that made a rose look bad.

Daniel chuckled. Jack would blush at any sort of public display of affection. He thought it was simply adorable.

"Love you too." He smiled brightly.

With that said he walked out of the apartment and onto the street. He flagged down a cab. It took almost thirty minutes to get to the bar his friend had told him to meet him at.

It was surprisingly quiet inside of the bar, minus a booth full of men shouting at a football game on the television, there was a few girls giggling at him as he walked further inside.

"Danny!" A tall man threw his arms up excitedly.

Daniel walked over to the bar where the man stood.

"Hey Ronnie! It's been years!" He gave the other man a one-armed hug.

"It's good to see you, Danny. I just got out of the office. It's been really hectic lately."

The man was tall, taller than Daniel, his hair was alight brown, he wore blue jeans, a light blue button up shirt and nice black dress shoes.

Daniel motioned for the bartender to get him a beer, "Yeah, tell me about it."

"I saw you all over the news. " Ronnie said quietly so no one else would hear him.

"Yeah, we've had to keep in the shadows for the passed year."

"You're a wanted man Daniel." He stated, a little amused.

"I know," Daniel took a sip of his beer, "I don't regret anything though. It's weird, but I had so much fun it's unbelievable."

Ronnie shook his head smiling, "You were always the _bad_ kid in high school."

The two friends talked late into the evening, catching up on things.

"Hey, check it out." Ronnie discretely pointed across the room to two young women.

"You still my wing man?" His words a bit slurred.

Daniel shook his head, "There's something I've been needing to tell you."

All thoughts were on his Jack.

Ronnie slung an arm around his friend's shoulders, "Oh, just for a few minutes won't hurt. Come on." He lead him over to the girls' table.

"Hey ladies!"

They giggled at him.

"How are you supermodels doing this fine evening?"

They giggled again.

The blonde one motioned to the other chairs across from them, "Why don't you guys have a seat."

The two men sat down.

Ronnie ordered them all another beer.

Daniel looked at his wrist watch, blinking until his vision was cleared.

"Ronnie, I have to get going soon. I told my friends I'd be back by midnight. It's almost 2!" He had told Jack not to wait up for him, but he always did even if Daniel just went down to the gas station or the grocery store. Jack must be worrying out of his mind.

"Oh live a little Danny boy! More beers!"

This would be Daniel's eighth beer. That was his limit...his movements were getting shaky and he couldn't think straight.

The red haired girl slid a chair over next to him and began whispering his ear and blowing on his neck. He doesn't remember much after that.

Meanwhile back at the Four Horsemen's apartment Merritt and Henley had long since gone to bed. Jack had picked up his deck of cards out of the hat for the tenth time since Daniel left. His boyfriend was two hours late and he couldn't help but to think the worst. For instance what if he had gotten arrested? Or if he was mugged and laying in some back alley somewhere bleeding to death?

Henley came into the living room in a loose white t-shirt and blue stretchy shorts. Her long red hair was a tangled mess as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes with the heels of her hands.

"Hey Sweetie," She went over to the young boy and rubbed his back, "Daniel still isn't back yet?"

Jack silently shook his head and flicked another card into Merritt's Fedora.

"Try not to worry too much. Daniel must have lost track of time, that's all. It happens."

"But he's never been this late before. What if something happened to him?"

He stood up and walked over to the door and grabbed his signature black leather jacket off of the coat rack.

"I'm going to look for him." He unlocked the door and opened it just a crack before Henley reached in front of him and closed it.

"You will do no such thing. It's almost 3 o'clock in the morning. I am not letting go out this late."

"Henley, thanks for like, you know, being all motherly and stuff, but if you have forgotten...I grew up on the streets."

Henley grasped his upper arm gently with one hand and with the other took the boy's jacket out of his hands and hung it up.

"Come on Street Rat."

"Hey!" He looked at her offended.

She ignored him and led him into the kitchen.

"You won't be able to sleep until Daniel comes home, right?"

Jack shook his head.

"Didn't think so. So, that is why I am going to give a Calm. It's natural, but it helps you sleep. I came in here to take one too...I'm worried about him as well and I can't sleep."

"Henley, no. I couldn't..." Before he could say anything else she trust the tiny white pill in his hand and as she walked over to the sink she grabbed a glass and poured him some water.

"Here, take it." She urged.

He sat the pill on his tongue and downed half the glass of water.

Henley crossed her arms over her chest.

"Let me see." She ordered.

Jack rolled his eyes and opened his mouth so that the girl could check to see if he had swallowed it.

"Tongue."

He sighed and lifted up his tongue.

"Okay, you're good."

"I am not a little kid." He groaned.

"You _just_ turned twenty years old. You're a kid to me," She got herself a pill, "But you're _our_ kid."

She took the glass out of Jack's hand and drank the rest of it.

She then rinsed the glass out in the sink and walked over to Jack.

Rubbing his back softly, "Let's get some sleep. Daniel will come stumbling in sooner or later."

The two friends retreated into their rooms.

The next morning Jack reached over to cuddle into Daniel's side, but his hand came in contact with the cold bed. He shot up, alert.

_Where is Daniel? Did he not come home last night?_ He thought as he jumped out of bed and walked into the living room.

His eyes fell onto the couch, it was pulled out into a bed. There was his Daniel...

Daniel was sprawled out across the bed, a thin sheet came up to waist, a woman was in a lacy pink bra. Her head rested on Daniel's chest and he had an arm around his shoulders.

Jack stumbled back.

_No, no, no! This is wrong! Why would he do this to me?_

It felt as if all oxygen was sucked from him. His whole world came crashing down around, burning to gray ashes.

He walked backwards and walked right into Henley.

"Ow, watch where you're going Jack." She scolded.

"Sorry," He let a choked sob as he rushed passed her and into his and Daniel's room.

"Jack, what's wr...?" Her eyes fell on Daniel and the woman.

She slowly brought a hand to her mouth, "Oh my God..."

She ran to Merritt's room. She burst into the room, startling the oldest magician awake.

He shot up in bed, "What the hell?"

"Come on. Get up." Her voice was shaky.

"Something wrong?" He got up and threw on a t-shirt as he followed her out of the room.

"Shit," He cursed as he saw his friend on the couch.

"Has Jackie seen him?"

Henley nodded her head.

Soon Jack emerged form his and Daniel's bedroom. He wore black jeans, a gray long sleeved shirt with the sleeves bunched up to his elbows, and a pair of black and white converse high tops. He had his black leather shoulder bag across his body and a duffel bag clutched tightly in his hand.

"Jack," Henley half whispered, already knowing the answer, "What are you doing?"

"I - I can't stay here. Not after..." His eyes averted to Daniel for a brief moment, "I just have to get away for a while."

"Oh come on Jackie, you can't leave." Merritt said.

"Please," He begged with tears in his eyes, "Do not try to stop me."

He looked at his hand. On his ring finger rested a shining black metal band. Daniel had given it to him on their sixth month anniversary. It was also the first night they exchanged their first _I love you's. _Daniel wore a similar one; a bigger one of course. It was a constant reminder to Daniel just how much older he was than Jack.

It had been the best night of Jack's life. He remembered every vivid detail of that night.

_Flashback:_

_Daniel had taken Jack out to Central Park one night, of course the gates were chained shut, so they had to sneak in. Daniel led the younger man through the trails until they came to stop by a large oak tree. It had white Christmas lights dangling down from it's branches. There was a small round table with two plates of spaghetti and an expensive looking bottle of whine._

_"What's going Danny?" Jack asked._

_"Well, I am not the person that celebrates one month or three month anniversaries, but for you I am making an exception. Jack David Wilder, you have changed my life, for the better. You are my whole world Jack. I love you. And I want us to be together always. I know this a little old school, but I was wondering if you would wear this?" He held up a black metal band._

_"I want everyone to know that you are taken; that you are mine."_

_Jack was speechless for a moment before blushing._

_"I am taking your blushing as a yes?" Daniel asked with a hopeful look on his face._

_Jack nodded, "Yes, I'll wear it." He flashed his signature smile that Daniel loved so much. The one where you could see almost every one of Jack's shining white teeth and the corner by his eyes would crinkle up._

_Daniel smiled as well and slipped the ring on his boyfriends finger._

_He brought a hand up to the back of Jack's head and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. Jack lifted a hand up to Daniel's cheek as Daniel's free arm found it's way to the small of Jack's back. After the heated kiss they stared at each other for a moment._

_"Danny?" Jack asked breaking the silence._

_"Yes Darling?"_

_"I love you too." _

_Daniel's heart sped up and he was scared it jump out of his chest. He smiled and led Jack over to a small hill, passed the table and unfolded a blanket and that's where the couple spend most of the evening making love._

_End of flashback._

The ring seemed to burn his skin now. He dropped his bag on the floor and twisted it off his finger.

He looked at it for a long time. It meant so much to him, but it seemed to Daniel that all it was, was just cheap plastic.

Jack sat it down on the kitchen counter.

"Jack," Henley whispered in disbelief, "No."

Jack then walked over to the door and grabbed his black leather jacket on his way out.

Henley walked over to Daniel, with unshed tears in her eyes, and smacked him hard on the chest.

"Wake up you idiot. Wake up!"

He snorted as he shot up, but soon winced and grabbed his head.

"Ow. My head. I feel like I got shot out of a cannon."

"I hope you're happy Daniel Atlas!" Henley screamed.

"Um, it's no big deal. It's just a hangover. It'll go away in a few hours."

"You totally fucked up man." Merritt commented.

"What are you talking about?"

Before his two friends could say anything else.

The woman beside him hummed and slowly sat up, stretching as she did so.

Daniel's eyes widened.

"Hey," She said seductively as she trailed a hand down Daniel's chest.

"Hey yourself, bitch! Get out of our apartment!" Henley was so mad her face turned a tomato red.

The red haired girl scrambled out of bed and picked up her clothes. She didn't get dressed, she ran out of the apartment in her bra and panties, her clothes clutched to her chest.

Merritt found it quite amusing.

Daniel lowered his head into his hands.

"Oh my God. How could this happen? I mean..." He thought back to last night, "Ronnie and me were having beers and then everything is just blank."

"You got shit faced." The oldest magician said.

"Do you have any idea how worried Jack was last night?" Henley asked, her arms crossed over her chest.

Daniel's head shot up, "Jack? Where is he? Does he know...?"

"He was the one that found you two." Merritt said with a grim face.

"W - where is he?"

The other two looked at one another before Merritt said, "He left."

"Left? Where did he go? I - I'll have to talk to him when he gets back." Shame was washing over Daniel like the plague.

"I don't think he's coming back, Danny." The red haired magician said.

"He took his things with him. You broke him man." Merritt said.

"What? No, he has to come back! Why didn't you stop him? No, no, no! This has to be a nightmare!" He pulled frustratingly at his dark locks.

Merritt walked over to the kitchen counter and picked up a small object and dropped it into Daniel's hand. He just gazed at it for almost ten minutes. The only thoughts racing in his mind was; _Jack left, Jack's gone, my Jack is never coming back._ He was sure of it.

What Daniel did next shocked the other to magicians; he broke out into sobs. He hunched over his lap, his shoulders shaking hard. He held the ring that he had given Jack to his chest; over his heart.

"Oh God, Jack. I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

Henley sat down beside him and pulled him into a tight hug as he sobbed into her chest.

"Shhh," She cooed into her friend's hair, "It'll be okay. Everything will be just fine. We'll get our boy back."

**With Jack:**

As soon Jack exited the apartment complex he got into a taxi.

"Where to kid?" The elder man asked him, with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

"Uh, I don't know. Um..."

"Come on kid! I don't got all day!" He complained.

"To the docks."

As the man pulled away from the curb he asked, "Why there?"

"I used to perform there."

"Perform? Like sing or some something?"

"I am a magician, sir."

"Oh yeah? You remember those four magicians from a year ago? Now what was their name? The Four Horse People or something...oh that's right! The Four Horsemen. The shit those four could do. Damn, it looked impressive, but it was all hooks and wires, if you ask me."

Jack couldn't help but to give a breathy chuckle through his tears.

"Yeah," He said softly, "I agree."

"You alright there kid?"

"Um no, not really." Jack said truthfully.

"You're not going to hurl or anything right? 'Cause if you are I'll pull over."

"No, I'm good."

"Okay." The older man began to ramble on and on about anything and everything.

Jack stopped listening a long time ago. He couldn't get the picture of Daniel and that girl cuddled up on the couch together out of his head.

_Why would he do this to me? Has he been cheating on me this whole time? I wasted a whole freaking year of my life thinking he was the one for me. My one and only and then he goes and rips out my heart and stomps on it, but it's okay though. Really. I am used to being on my own. I don't need anybody. I didn't need anyone when I was growing and I certainly don't need anyone now._

~Wow, for my first Now You See Me fic this is really heartbreaking! I wrote this all in one sitting! Please leave a review and tell if you want more chapters?~


	2. Chapter 2

~Oh my goodness! I got 7 reviews! I expected to get only 1, if that! Thank you guys!~

Disclaimer: I own no one.

Warnings: Slash, language.

It had been just a little over an hour since Jack left. Daniel finally calmed down, Henley still rubbed soothing circles over his back.

"W - we have to find him." Daniel stuttered.

"How do you expect to do that, Sherlock? He's a Horsemen. If he doesn't want to be found then he won't." Merritt said, his arm still crossed over his chest.

"Dylan, we can call Dylan." Daniel stumbled off of the couch in nothing but his dark blue boxers. He found his pants lying across the room by the TV. Picking them up he took his cell phone out of the front left pocket.

With shaky hands he called the FBI agent.

"I thought I told you not to call me unless it was an emergency." Came the a hushed voice.

"Dylan, oh my God! It's Jack! He ran off! You have to help us find him."

Dylan huffed, "Why did the kid take off? I told you four to _stay_ _together_."

Daniel tried to painfully swallow the lump in his throat, "It was my fault," He whispered, "I brought home a girl last night and..."

He trailed off, unable to continue. If he did then he would break down again.

Dylan understood what had happened, Daniel did not need to explain any further.

"Damn," The agent muttered, "I'll be right there. Do not leave the apartment, is that clear?"

Daniel nodded even though Dylan could not see him.

"Yes."

After the older man hung up Daniel dropped his phone on the couch and plopped down beside it. He rested his elbow on the arm of the couch and covered his hand over his face. He was completely drained.

"Danny?" Henley asked.

"Dylan said he would be here soon."

Within the next hour there was a knock at the door. Merritt walked over and looked through the peep hole. Nodding he opened the door. Dylan walked in wearing a gray hoodie, the hood pulled up to hide his face, a pair of sunglasses, and a black backpack.

Taking the glasses off he asked, "Alright, how long ago did he leave?"

"About two hours ago." Henley answered.

"Remember when I revealed The Eye to you guys? And I took all of your cell phones and gave you new ones?"

He shrugged off his backpack.

All three magician nodded.

"Well I put trackers in them. We'll be able to find Jackie boy in no time."

Unzipping the bag he pulled out a laptop.

Daniel's face slowly broke out into a smile. He was going to get Jack back.

"And Daniel?"

The said boy looked up, "Yes?"

"Put some clothes on for God's sake!"

He let out a small chuckle and stood and walked over to his and Jack's room.

**With Jack:**

After the taxi driver dropped Jack off at the docks he looked out at the ocean. The clear blue waves crashing against the shore and docks. The sun felt good against his face and the thick, salty air brought back memories of when he would come down here almost everyday and perform tricks for whoever was willing to watch.

He dropped his bags onto the ground and within just a few minutes he had attracted a large crowd. First he did a few card tricks and wooed the people that way, but then he switched to spoon bending.

He earned about forty-three dollars in just half an hour. By an hour he had earned almost a total of sixty.

Jack was doing good until he realized how hungry he was. His stomach growled painfully.

"You have been a beautiful audience, thank you. My sincerest apologies, but I have to leave now."

There was a few groans and protests, but the crowd slowly disappeared.

Picking up his bags once again, he walked around until he found an old diner.

It was like walking in time.

_The fifties_, Jack thought as he walked further into the diner.

The floor was black and white checkered, the booths were bright red leather, a jukebox sat in the far corner of the room, Frank Sinatra's _I've got you underneath my skin_ was playing softly, black and white pictures of Marilyn Monroe, James Dean, Lucille Ball, John Wayne, and many others scattered the walls.

Jack couldn't help but to smile. It made him feel cozy.

"Hey Darlin'!" He heard a woman's voice. The woman was dressed in an old light pink dress that went right above her knees, white tennis shoes, a white apron tied around her waist, and her blonde hair was done up in a slightly messy bun. She looked like she was in her early thirties. Her nametag read, _Dallas_.

Jack winced at the word. He used to love it Daniel called him Darling, but now it made his heart clench painfully in his chest.

"Uh hello." He sent her a sweet smile.

"Table or booth?"

"Booth please."

"Okie dokie this way!" She led him to the back of the room.

When he was seated she asked, "What would like to drink?"

"Cherry coke."

"Now, are you ready to order or do you want me to give you a few minutes?"

"I just want a cheeseburger and fries."

She nodded, scribbling it down on her small notepad before walking away.

Jack sighed and leaned his head back on against the booth. The days' events had exhausted him. Glancing over at the Elvis clock on the wall, with the swinging hips, Jack noticed that it was 11 o'clock.

He picked his head up and pulled his Galaxy S 2 cell phone out of his pocket. Dylan had told them to smash their phones when he showed them The Eye and he gave them new ones.

Dylan had said it was their safety; incase the other FBI agents tried to locate them.

A thought struck Jack and he snapped the back of his phone off and sure he enough his assumptions were correct. There was a small chip the size of his pinky fingernail. Dylan had put a tracker in his phone.

_Son of a bitch! How could I have been so stupid!_

He cursed himself for not realizing it sooner.

Dallas sat his meal on the table.

"Here you go Darlin'." She said in her deep southern accent.

"Oh good, more customers. It's been a little slow around here lately."

Jack followed her gaze and sure enough Daniel, Henley, Merritt, and Dylan were stepping out of a black SUV.

"Shit!" He threw three five dollar bills on the table and grabbed his things.

"Hey Sweetheart," He said with flirty smile, "Do you have a backdoor to this place?"

He rested a hand on the small of her back and she shivered.

"Uh," She blushed, "Yes we do. It's right through that door and through the kitchen."

"Thanks, Sweetheart." He kissed her cheek.

"Keep the change."

With that he left the blushing woman and fled through the door leading into the kitchen.

The cook was a big, round and greasy man.

He waved his spatula in the air angrily.

"What are you doing? You're not supposed to be back here!"

"Just taking a detour!" Jack ran passed the man dodging the spatula and then made it out to the back.

"Damn kids." Grumbled the cook.

As soon as Jack was in the back ally he saw a stray dog. Kneeling down beside the golden retriever he noticed his dirty red collar, but had no nametag. He smiled looking at the dog and then back at the diner.

**With the other magicians:**

After changing into some blue jeans and striped navy blue and white shirt and black boots Daniel entered the living room.

"Did you find him yet?" He asked with hopeful eyes.

"Sure did. He's six block away from the docks in some old diner called _Blast from the past_."

"Then let's go!" He shrugged on his gray jacket and was out the door before anyone could reply.

Dylan drove while Daniel sat beside him and Merritt and Henley occupied the back.

Daniel's leg bounced up and down nervously. He had no idea what he was going to say to Jack when they got there. His plan was to get on his knees and beg for forgiveness and hope that Jack takes him back.

Arriving Daniel was out of the car before Dylan had even stopped it.

"Crap, Danny wait up would ya?" Merritt said as the other magicians had to run to keep up with him.

The diner was empty minus a muddled waitress.

"Hello. Table or booth?" She asked with a goofy smile on her face.

"Yes," Dylan flashed her his badge, "My name is Dylan Rhodes. I am with the FBI. Now, have you seen this kid?" He held a small photo of Jack.

"His name is Jack Wilder."

Taking the picture from Dylan's hands she blushed again. Daniel didn't like that.

_What had gone on here? _He wondered.

"Um, yes, yes I have. He was quite the charmer. Is he in some kind of trouble?" She asked handing the picture back to the man.

"You could say that." He pocketed the picture.

"How long ago was he here?"

"Literally maybe two minutes. He left through the back door." She pointed to the back.

"He must of saw us." Daniel said and ran through the door, the others following close behind.

"Hey, what the hell are doing?" The cook screamed.

They all managed to duck when he threw some cooking utensils at them.

"His tracker says he is just on the other side of this door!" Dylan said looking at his phone.

Daniel burst through the back door and into the alley.

"He isn't here!" He cried.

"That's impossible," Dylan said looking around at the alley and then back to his phone, "It says he should be right here!"

Suddenly a golden retriever came bounding up to them. Merritt kneeled down and began petting him and rubbing his race.

"Hey boy. Have you our friend Jack anywhere?" He joked.

"Oh, so now you're a dog whisperer?" Daniel shot rudely.

"He's just kidding Danny." Henley said.

"Uh hey, Dylan?"

"What Merritt?"

"What do those trackers you put in our phones look like?" Merritt said looking at a tiny object in his hand.

"Why does it matter?" Dylan said pinching the bridge of his nose frustrated.

"Because one just fell out of this guy's collar?"

"What?" He yelled.

He and the other magicians crowded around the oldest magician and the dog.

"See?" Merritt held up a small black chip.

"That little bastard!" Dylan let out a chuckle of disbelief.

"He's smarter than we give him credit for." Merritt said standing up.

_Where could he be? We were so close, so close! We missed by mere minutes! Damn it! _Daniel thought.

Daniel was so mad his body was shaking.

"Danny?" Henley asked softly laying a gentle hand on her friend's back.

"Don't," He said in a dark voice.

The red haired girl withdrew her hand.

"Ugh! We so close to getting him back!" He screamed and kicked over a trashcan. It bounced against the wall making a loud banging sound and spilling garbage all over the place.

"Merritt was right! He's a Horsemen and if he doesn't want to be found then he won't!" He kicked another trashcan.

"If something happens to him then its all my fault, because I fucked up! I made the biggest mistake of my life! Jack is gone and it's all my fault! I ruined the best thing that's ever happened to me!" He half-sobbed as he faced the a nearby brick wall. He punched it out of pure anger.

Pain shot up through his fingers, knuckles and arm. It felt good. It was like a punishment, so, he did it again and again _and again_.

"Danny, Danny stop it!" Henley screamed, "We will get Jack back if it kills us, okay!"

Dylan rushed over and wrapped his arms around him to try and hold him back. It was no use, Daniel fought against him. He hit, kicked, and clawed until Merritt came into view. The older man looked into Daniel's sad eyes.

"Sleep," He commanded and then Daniel went limp in Dylan's arms.

"We'll have to try in a new tactic." Dylan said as he wrapped one of Daniel's arms around his neck and Merritt took the other. They began to drag him out of the alley with Henley walking behind them.

What they didn't know was that Jack stood on a nearby rooftop, watching the whole scene. All Jack had wanted to do was jump down and wrap his arms around Daniel's waist and make him stop hurting himself. But he just couldn't make himself.

_I love Daniel with all my heart, but after what he did...I just can't. He broke my heart; shattered it to pieces. There's nothing left of me. Maybe one day I will return to The Four Horsemen. I just need some time to myself. I need time to think._

With those thoughts he picked up bags and began on his journey to nowhere once again.

~This chapter definitely shorter than the rest. Sorry! I actually am very disappointed in this chapter. It's kind of...boring. All well...the story will pick up! I promise! This also will be my last update for the next two weeks! I'm sorry! I'm leaving town for a while. But as soon I get back I will get to work on chapter three!~


	3. Chapter 3

~Wow! I got 13 reviews now! Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed!~

Disclaimer: I own no one.

Warnings: None.

**James Franco as Donnie Wilder**

Now, as we all know Jack Wilder grew up on the streets...sort of. He had a mother, who was a drug addict. She was high almost every second of Jack's childhood. He had a father, an alcoholic father. Jack could not remember a time when his father wasn't drunk. Not only was his father a drunk, but he was a mean drunk. He would beat Jack within an inch of his life.

The only good thing that came out of living in his broken home, was his older brother; Donald, or Jack calls him Donnie.

Donnie was Jack's best friend. He looked up to him. His older brother had been his superhero for as longed Jack could remember. Their dad beat him just as much as he beat Jack. No matter what they stuck together.

But there was a problem; Donnie was seven years older than Jack. When Jack was ten years old Donnie graduated High School a year early and left for college with promises of once he got on his feet to come back for him. He never did. Jack waited a whole year for his big brother to come and take him away from all of the pain and suffering. That's when he decided he didn't need anybody and ran away.

He slept in alleyways using only an old newspaper for warmth, he stole and sometimes someone, mostly a women, out of pity would give him something to eat.

When he was twelve years old he was caught stealing an apple and a policeman picked him up and took him to a foster home. It was horrible there. Jack had to share a room with eleven other boys. The foster parents were evil, literally.

The foster father, Bill, came into his bedroom one night and lead him downstairs to the basement. That night Jack lost his virginity. It was also the night Jack ran away a second time.

He learned how to pick-pocket. Most days he would get enough money to get something to eat. He sometimes would save little by little and get a cheap motel room for a night.

When he was fifteen years old his life took an important change; he saw his first magic show. It was also the day he fell in love with J. Daniel Atlas.

_The sky had blackened in the night, clear of stars because of the city lights shown so bright._ Jack_ was biting into a peach when he saw everyone crowding together on a street corner. Curious, he wandered over; pushing his way to the front. _

_"Hi everyone, oh wow, big crowd we have here today! My name is J. Daniel Atlas and I'm going to show you some magic!"_

_He walked up to a very skinny, but beautiful blonde teenage girl. _

_"I'm going to flip through the deck and I want you to see one card," He held up the deck, "Not this one," He motioned to a Ace of Spades. That's too obvious."_

_He began flip through the deck, "Pay close attention. That was too fast. I'll do it again. Are you ready?" He did it again._

_"Did you see one?" _

_The girl nodded._

_"Do you have one in mind?"_

_She nodded again. _

_He fanned the cards out in his hand, "Now do you see your card here?"_

_She shook her head, "Nope. It's not there." She then smirked, almost laughing at the magician. _

_"That's because you're looking too closely. The closer you look, the less you'll see." He then threw the cards up in the air. They rained down on the crowd. J. Daniel Atlas then turned to look at the skyscraper behind him and sure enough a seven of diamonds were appearing bright yellow lights. _

_Jack's eyes widened. This man was amazing. _

_After the show Jack tried to catch up to this J. Daniel Atlas, but he was walking off with the blonde girl and Jack didn't want to interfere. _

From that day forward Jack dedicated all of his time in learning and perfecting magic tricks. J. Daniel Atlas was his idol and he wanted to be just like him. The magician gave Jack something to live for. And for doing that Jack would love him forever.

So when Jack was nineteen years old and he received a tarot card one day, telling him to go to some strange apartment building, he thought he was insane for actually going, but he did. And boy, he didn't regret it one bit once he arrived and saw him; J. Daniel Atlas.

He had never been more excited in his entire life. He acted like one of those crazy girls meeting their favorite celebrity.

And for the next year he got to not only work, but _live_ with Daniel! They shared a room together in the three bedroom apartment. They got to know each other real well and became close friends in no time.

Then one year later Daniel confessed he had a crush on the teenager and they had been together ever since. He let Daniel in and told him every single thing about his life; the bad and the...well the bad. But in one night everything good was taken away from him. All thanks to J. Daniel Atlas.

Jack was currently wandering the streets. It's been three weeks since he left the Horsemen.

He had just enough money to either eat or get a motel room.

_Looks like I'm going to have to do some more pick-pocketing._ He thought.

He scanned the crowd of people walking up and down the streets until his eyes fell on the back of a man. The man couldn't have been over thirty, but he had money to spare. Jack could tell by the way he was dressed in an expensive dark gray suit, and shining black leather shoes. His hair was a bit curly, but gelled back.

_Bingo._

Jack set off after his target. It didn't take him long before he had the man's wallet, but something happened that hadn't happened in a long time; the man turned around and gave him a long, stern look. Jack's breath caught in his throat.

"No," The man whispered, "It can't be."

"Jackie?" The man asked in surprise.

"Jack is it really you?" The man stepped closer to him.

The man spotted his wallet in Jack's hand and tried to snatch it back, but Jack was quicker than him and pulled away. Quickly opening the wallet, and scanning over the driver's license in it, he was right. He knew who this man was; his brother. He felt his knees buckle and he fell to the ground.

He was shaking his head, "No, no, no, no, no." He kept repeating over and over again. Donnie got to his knees in front of his Jack and held the younger man's face in his hands.

"Jackie? Oh my God!" He pulled Jack and held him close to his chest and began stroking Jack's hair.

After what seemed like hours Donnie finally released Jack, but still held his face, "Look at you! You're so grown up. God, it's like looking into a mirror...well ten years ago anyway. Say something." He almost pleaded.

"Where were you?" It was a broken whisper from Jack.

Donnie stiffened at the question, then looked around at the all the irritated people having to walk around them.

"Let's go get some dinner, okay? We'll talk then. Besides, you're as skinny as a pole." They got up brushing the dirt off of their clothes.

"Um," Donnie pointed at Jack, "I'm going to need my wallet back though."

Without a word Jack handed the wallet back to it's owner.

Donnie wrapped an arm around Jack's shoulders and lead him a little ways down the street and into a restaurant.

While waiting for the food to arrive Jack asked again, "Where were you?"

Donnie had been in mid-sip of his whine.

He sat it down on the table gently before looking over at Jack. He rested his crossed arms over the table and leaned on them.

"When I left for college, I had every intention of coming back for you when I got a job, a bigger apartment, when I was on my feet. But it took longer than I expected."

Tears stung Jack's eyes and his voice wavered as he spoke.

"I waited."

"I know. I had seven jobs before I finally got a good one. I worked at McDonald's, I swept up hair at a barber shop, hell, I even worked as a freaking garbage man, before I finally got a job being a waiter at some restaurant called Nando's. And even then it took two years to save up enough money for a nice apartment. When I came back for you, you were gone. I finished school and I'm a lawyer now."

"I waited a year, before I just couldn't take the beatings anymore. So, I ran off."

Jack's face was so broken. He looked like a small child.

"I looked everywhere for you." His brother told him.

"I lived on the streets for a few months before I was thrown in some Foster home." His voice cracked, thinking of what happened there.

Donnie reached over and grabbed is little brother's hand.

"It was horrible there." He sobbed, "The foster dad, he would," He trailed off. Why was he telling Donnie this? He had never told anyone about this except for Daniel.

"Go on." Donnie urged him.

"He would...do disgusting things to the boys. When he got to me I...after it happened I ran off."

Jack felt his brother squeeze his hand as he continued to tell him about his childhood.

"I never gave up on looking for you. A year ago I saw a billboard with you and two other men and woman on it. It was a magic show. As fast as I could I bought tickets and went to the show. It was amazing. You robbed a French bank." Donnie shook his head in disbelief.

Jack chuckled as a few more tears came.

"I tried to get to you after the show, but you guys ran off so quickly. Then I bought a ticket to your next show, you robbed an old man and gave the money to the audience. God, all I could think was...my little brother is a modern day Robin Hood." Donnie's smile fell as he said the next part, "Then on the news I saw that you had died in car accident. I was...I was broken. Truly broken. I just couldn't believe it. And tonight when I turned around and saw you, I thought was I hallucinating. I thought I had gone insane."

Jack explained faking his death to Donnie in vivid detail.

Donnie sat back in his chair, "You guys are...you're amazing!"

Jack chuckled, "We try."

"So, where are the other magicians; The Horsemen?"

"Do you remember the young guy with the curly hair?"

Donnie nodded.

"His name is Daniel J. Atlas. Me and Daniel were together for a little over a year." He looked up to see his brother's reaction.

"Okay." Donnie nodded.

"And...He went out with a friend one night and when I woke up the next morning he had brought a girl home and slept with her in the living room. I - I just couldn't stay there anymore knowing that he..." He stopped. Tear were starting to form again and he just didn't want to cry again.

Donnie looked at his brother, really looked at him. His brother has had a shitty life and he was going to do everything in his power to make it better.

"Let's get out of here. We can order take out."

Donnie threw some bills down on the table and grabbed his coat from the back of his chair. As they walked out of the restaurant the older man draped an arm around the younger's shoulders.

Donnie flagged down a bright yellow Taxi cab. Inside Jack rested his head on his brother's shoulder. Everything that has happened just becoming too much for him. He was psychically and mentally exhausted. He hadn't a good night's sleep in almost a month.

Jack slipped into a light slumber and was woken up some time later by Donnie gently shaking his shoulder.

"Come on Jackie. Get up. We're here."

Jack moaned a little. He just wanted to sleep. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't keep his eyes open.

Donnie grabbed his shoulder bag and then helped the younger boy out of the Taxi.

Jack vaguely remembers being in an elevator and Donnie having trouble getting him down the hallway and fishing for his keys in his pockets, while standing outside of a door. When they walked inside of the room Donnie dropped Jack's bag by the door and lead his little brother to his bedroom and let him fall gently onto the bed. Jack was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

Donnie then proceeded to take his boots and jacket off. Once Jack was comfortably in his boxers and white wife beater, Donnie undressed himself and crawled in next to his brother.

"I'll protect you Jackie, I promise. Nothing bad will ever happen to you again."

Donnie kissed Jack's forehead before falling asleep himself.

Meanwhile across town Daniel was curled up in his and Jack's bed. He was looking at his phone; the background was of him and Jack. He had an arm draped over Jack's shoulders, while he kissed the young man's cheek. Jack was in the middle of a laugh, so the corners of his eyes were crinkled, and his beautiful smile showed off his pearly white teeth. The younger man had a hand resting on Daniel's chest as if to push him away. Henley had snapped the picture and set it as Daniel's wallpaper a few months ago. Daniel didn't mind of course, he loved it.

As he gazed at the picture he clutched the oh-so familiar black ring in his hand. The ring he had given Jack to show his love. The ring that Jack had left on the kitchen counter when he left.

The door cracked open, flooding the darkened room with yellow light.

"Danny?" Henley asked.

"Hm?"

Daniel heard her walk further into the room.

"Do you want something to eat? You didn't come down for dinner."

"I'm not hungry," He mumbled.

"Danny," She sat down on the edge of the bed, "You can't go on like this. You hardly eat or bathe, and when was the last time you shaved? You're hurting yourself. When we find Jack you do not want to look like a hobo, do you?"

When she got no reply, she patted him on the leg, "Take a shower, shave, and then come down and eat. That's an order!" She then got up and left the room.

Daniel's phone beeped, signaling that it needed to be charged. He scrambled to put it on the charger. He couldn't have it die. If it died then he couldn't look at Jack's face. It was the only thing keeping him sane.

~Sorry it's been so long! I was out of town for over a month! I hope this makes up for not updating in like, forever! I have some ideas for the next few chapters, but if anyone has any suggestions I am always open!~


	4. Chapter 4

~23 reviews! Oh, my beautiful readers, thank you! I had a bit of writer's block and didn't know how to end this chapter. So, forgive me if it isn't all that great.~

Disclaimer: I own no one. Juliet116 gave me the idea for part of this chapter, so thank you Darling!

Warnings: Slash, language.

Kind of Important: The two songs that always, always make me think of Now You See is _Counting Stars_ and _Secrets_ by OneRepublic. I just wanted to share that with all of you.

Sunlight peeked through the curtains of Donnie's room. Jack rolled over.

"Wake up Jackie!" Donnie said as he walked into the room and over to the window. He shoved the curtains back and let the sun flood into the room.

Jack groaned and turned over, burying his face into the pillow beneath his head.

"Jack, it's 10:30. Get up, please?" Donnie half begged.

Jack sighed heavily.

"Not now Donnie." As soon as he said that he shot up in bed and looked around the room frantically until his gaze fell onto the older man.

"Easy there Jackie," Donnie walked over to him and sat on the edge of the bed, "You alright?"

He raised a hand and rested it on his little brother's forehead.

"It wasn't a dream." Jack said so softly that Donnie hardly heard him.

"It really happened." Jack's shoulders relaxed.

Donnie rubbed Jack's temple his with thumb and smiled, "Yes, you _really_ tried to steal my wallet last night, then we _really_ went to dinner, and then we _really_ came back here, to my place."

After a few moments of silence Donnie said, "Come on, get dressed."

"Why? Where are we going?"

Donnie stood up and turned to face his brother.

"Out. I'm buying you some new clothes, because face it little brother, you hardly have any, and while we're out we'll grab a bite to eat."

"I have clothes, it's just that, they're back the Four Horsemen's apartment." Jack mumbled.

When Jack finished getting dressed he met his brother out in the living room. His brother was wearing a pair of gray jeans and a black t-shirt while he just settled on black jeans and a white V-neck shirt.

"Ready to go?"

Jack nodded.

Donnie smile hugely, "Great! Let's get going!"

They left, but not without Jack grabbing his black leather jacket.

Since Jack left almost a month ago Daniel, Henley, and Merritt spent their days searching for their missing friend. Daniel would walk up and down every street and back alley there was. Henley would go to motels and shelters, flashing Jack's picture around. Merritt would check, oh God forbid, hospitals.

Dylan would help when he could, he was still an FBI agent after all.

"I got nothin'." Merritt said when the three Horsemen met up by the docks after hours of searching.

"Same here." Henley said with a grim expression.

Daniel was silent. He didn't want to say those dreadful words. He didn't want to say he didn't find any sign of his Jack anywhere.

He stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

Henley laid a hand upon his arm gently.

"Don't worry Danny, we'll find him." She assured him.

"Yeah, we'll look some more after we grab some food. I'm starving!" Merritt exclaimed.

The three magicians walked across the street to a small diner. Daniel slumped in the booth as he sat across from Merritt and Henley.

"Cheer up Danny! We'll find the kid." The eldest man said.

"Of course we will!" Henley agreed.

_They have said that more in the passed month than they have breathed. I just wonder,"_ Thought Daniel glumly, _"When I am going to start believing it."_

Daniel focused his attention on the back of a young man sitting up at the counter. He was wearing a black leather jacket, and he had short, dark brown hair.

_Could it be? No, my mind is just playing tricks on me. It couldn't be Jack. Could it?_ Daniel thought.

The leather jacket wearing man stood up and headed for the door. Daniel hesitated for just a moment. His hopes of that man being his Jack was too high already. He didn't want to be disappointed, but he just had to see if it was Jack or not. He shot out of his seat and ran out of the diner, ignoring his friends' calls and questions.

"Jack!" Daniel called, but the boy just kept walking.

Daniel huffed and sped up. He heard his friends running after him.

"Daniel!" He heard Henley yell.

"Danny, what the hell are ya doin'?" Merritt asked.

Daniel finally caught up to the boy and grabbed his upper arm and spun him around roughly.

Daniel felt his world crash down around him he saw the frightened face of a stranger.

"What do you want? Do I know you?" He asked.

He immediately released him.

"I - I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else." Daniel explained.

The stranger glared at him and straightened his jacket out before storming off.

Merritt and Henley caught up with him.

Daniel gripped his hair in pure frustration. Jack was - has taken over his life. He was slowly going insane and he didn't know how long it was before he had a major breakdown.

"Danny..." Henley began, but trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"Ya know, I'm not really all that hungry. Let's keep lookin' for the kid." Merritt said, knowing that Daniel couldn't take much more without knowing if Jack was okay or not.

To tell you the truth, Merritt was a nervous wreck not knowing where _their_ kid was. When they all first met in that old apartment two years ago, Merritt thought that Jack was just some immature kid with mommy and daddy issues, but as time went on he came to really care for the kid.

He walked passed Daniel and Henley.

"I'll go check some motels I saw back there." She motioned behind her.

Daniel stuffed his hands in his pockets and began looking down alleyways.

Meanwhile across town Jack laughed at the story his brother was telling him.

"I mean, how was I supposed to know she was my boss's _wife_! She looked young enough to be his daughter!" Donnie chuckled.

The two brothers were currently sitting outside of a small café. Shopping bags sat at their feet.

Jack sipped at his iced peach tea. This was the first time since he ran away from The Horsemen that he was actually happy.

"Where to now, brother?"

Jack looked at him, "Hell if I know, Dude. You bought me enough clothes to last a year!"

"Okay, okay, no more shopping. What do you want to do? Anything you want, just name it."

Jack thought long and hard before he finally came to a decision.

"I want to go, see a movie."

"A movie?" Donnie asked, "Like go to a theater?"

Jack smiled, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Yeah. The last time I went was with...Daniel, over a year ago. It was hard to go out and do stuff when you are wanted in like, five countries."

Donnie sent him a look of sympathy.

"Alright then. Let's drop all of this stuff off at the apartment and then we'll go. Anything particular you want to see?"

"Ah man, I don't know. Something...I don't know, I guess something that will make me laugh."

Donnie nodded, "Comedy it is. It's my favorite anyway."

Later that night the two brothers came walking out of the theater. Jack was laughing so hard that his stomach ached. Donnie had an arm draped over Jack's shoulders and he was trying so hard to calm down. They had just seen That's My Boy. They found a small theater showing older movies.

"That movie was freakin' hilarious!" Jack exclaimed.

"I know! Adam Sandler is so awesome!"

"The way he treated his son, oh my gosh!"

"Yeah, that was bad, but his son pretended not to know his own father." Donnie said.

Before Jack could answer Donnie said, "You wouldn't do that to me, would you? Pretend you don't know me?"

"Of course not, bro." Jack assured his brother.

"Oh good, then I can do this."

Donnie swooped down and tried to kiss Jack on the cheek.

"What? No, stop it!" He tried to push his brother away, but it was no use.

"Donnie," Jack laughed, "Stop!"

"One kiss won't kill you, Jackie! We're family!" Donnie finally planted a big, wet, sloppy kiss on Jack's cheek.

"It might! Will you quit it?" Jack pushed Donnie off of him, laughing.

"Jack?" The two brothers heard a small voice.

Jack and Donnie stopped laughing and looked in the direction the voice had come from.

Jack's eyes widened, "Henley."

The red head stepped forward, "Jack," her voice broke as if she was about to cry.

"Jack, who is this?" Donnie asked.

Jack couldn't answer his brother, he was too busy having a staring contest with the woman he had come to think of as a big sister.

She took another step towards him, "Jack? Oh my gosh, I can't believe it."

Jack grabbed Donnie's hand, "We have to get out of here. Now!"

"Okay, okay, come on."

Donnie gripped his little brother's hand tightly as they ran down the street, away from Henley, and to the bus that was about to drive off.

The older Wilder boy beat on the glass door and the bus driver opened it, giving them a small irritated glare.

The bus took off. Henley was too late.

"Jack." She sniffed as tears flooded her eyes.

_At least he's okay._ She thought to herself.

Pulling her phone out of her bra, she looked at the time.

_Damn, I'm late. I was supposed to meet the guys almost twenty minutes ago. Oh my gosh, what am I going to tell Danny? That I saw Jack with another man and they ran off? _

As she walked back to the docks she kept replaying Jack's scared face as he saw her, Jack grabbing the other man's hand, Jack running away.

"Henley! Thank God, you're safe." Merritt had his arms out as he walked up to her and grabbed her into a hug.

She looked over Merritt's shoulder and saw the pained expression her ex lover wore. He was leaning against one of the wooden poles, leading to a dock, his hands in his pockets.

Merritt finally released her, but laid his hands on her shoulders, "You okay?"

"I - I uh," her voice wasn't steady and she felt like crying.

"What happened?" Merritt removed one of his hands from her shoulders and rested it upon her cheek.

"I saw Jack."

Daniel looked up at her and rushed over to her, "You did? Where? Show me. Did you talk to him? Is he okay? God, Henley, tell me that he's okay."

"I saw him coming out of a movie theater. I tried to talk to him, Danny, I really did, but they ran from me."

"They? Was he with someone?" Daniel wanted to know.

_I'm so sorry I have to tell you this, Danny._ The young woman thought.

Henley nodded, "Yes. An older man. He had dark brown hair, his face was a bit scruffy, he was taller than Jack too."

Daniel faltered a little bit.

_Is Jack _with_ someone? Already? It hasn't even been a full month yet. _

"I'm sorry, Danny. I tried to go after him, but they got on a bus." She tried to comfort him, but he wouldn't have any of it.

He jerked away from her.

"I - I don't blame him; for already moving on. I hurt him so badly." Daniel's voice was breaking more and more with each word, just like his heart.

"I think Jack called the other man Donnie."

Daniel looked up at her once more, "Donnie?"

She nodded.

"Why? Do you think you know him?"

"Donnie was Jack's older brother's name...but he left home when Jack was ten years old. It couldn't be him."

Merritt stepped forward, "Ah, but what if it is?"

"We can ask Dylan to do a search on a Donnie Wilder." Henley asked, excitedly.

Daniel's whole chest filled with excitement. He, for sure, was going to get his Jack back.

On the bus Jack and Donnie sat all the way in the back. There was only an elderly woman reading a newspaper, sitting up front and a young teenage girl messing with her Ipod in the middle of the bus.

Jack sighed in relief.

"Was that the girl who did all of those magic tricks with you, in The Four Horsemen?" Donnie asked.

"Yes, her name is Henley Reeves. She's an escape artist; the best."

"She looked really upset when she saw you."

"Henley has probably been worried sick about me since I left. I just," Jack shook his head, "If I let her talk to me, then I would have gone back to The Four Horsemen. If it had been Merritt, I would have gone back. If it had been Daniel," He paused before continuing, "I would just have to _look_ at him and I most likely would have kissed him. I miss them so much. They were only family I have ever known and they all mean the world to me."

"You have me now. We have each other."

Jack looked up at his smiling brother.

"I know. Now come here." Jack grabbed his brother's face and gave him a very similar kiss like his brother had done to him just moments before.

Donnie howled with laughter.

"I rubbed off on you!"

Jack laughed too, but his chest felt heavy again, like it had felt when he walked out of the Four Horsemen's apartment almost a month ago. He felt guilt and regret and sadness.

~Ah, I don't know how many more chapters I have left. I think only a few more. Sad! But this is definitely not my last Now You See me fanfic. I am so obsessed with Jack/Daniel. Also, what is their name? I have heard _Jack Daniel's_ and _LoversDeath._ I don't know which one it is or if it's a completely different one! Let me know what y'all think.~


	5. Chapter 5

~29 reviews and counting! Thank you!~

Disclaimer: I own no one.

Warnings: Slash, language, violence.

The next morning Daniel called Dylan ASAP. He wanted to call as soon as Henley told him about Jack and this so-called Donnie guy, but Merritt had convinced him not to, since it had been close to midnight.

"Shit, guys, do you have any idea how busy I am? Okay, okay. I'm on it. It'll take a few hours though."

"That's fine. Just call me as soon as you find anything."

"I will. And Danny?"

"Yes Dylan?"

"We'll get the kid back."

Daniel found himself smiling, actually believing it this time.

"I know."

With that said they hung up.

Daniel sighed as he plopped down on the couch next Henley.

Across town Donnie and Jack were sitting down to breakfast in Donnie's apartment.

"I thought you said you were a lawyer." Jack wondered as he sipped at some orange juice.

"I do, but I just found my little brother again. I want to spend some time with you. I'll go to work tomorrow. Besides, I don't have any cases at the moment."

Jack nodded, "Okay."

"What do you want to do today, Jackie?"

Jack shrugged. He hadn't stopped seeing Henley's face in his head; her pained expression as he ran away from her.

"You alright?" Donnie asked, putting his newspaper down on the table.

"I'm fine." Jack said, even though he wasn't.

"I think I know what you need; some fresh air. Let's take a walk around the park." Donnie stood and grabbed up his coffee mug and took a sip.

As he walked passed his brother he patted him on the back.

"Come on. Get dressed."

Within fifteen minutes the two brothers were strolling down the street and into Central Park.

Back with the rest of The Horsemen, Dylan had called Daniel back within an hour.

"We got a match. Donald, A.K.A _Donnie _is Jack's older brother. He lives right across the street from Central Park in The Molloy hotel, at the very top in the penthouse. Do you need me to come with you?"

Daniel shook his head, even though Dylan couldn't possibly see him.

"No, we're good. Thanks Dylan."

"No problem, just don't let anyone recognize you."

"Yeah, okay, bye." Daniel said a bit too fast and hung up.

He turned to his friends, "I know where jack is."

"Then what the hell are we standin' around here for? Let's go drag his ass back home." Merritt said as he walked over to the door, grabbing his fedora off the coat rack.

Daniel thought the Taxi ride over to the hotel seemed like an eternity. His right hand was buried deep in the pocket of his jeans as he rubbed over the ring he had given Jack.

Arriving at the hotel Daniel rushed to get out of cab, barely giving Merritt any time at all to pay the driver. Henley and Merritt had to practically run to keep up with him as he made his way to the elevator.

Inside of the elevator Henley half-glared at her friend.

"Geez Danny," She huffed, "We're excited to see Jack too, you know."

Daniel didn't hear her though, he was just too excited and nervous.

The elevator dinged, signaling that they were at their destination. Daniel was out of the elevator in a blink of an eye and already down the hall before Henley and Merritt were out of the elevator.

All three magicians stood in front of the door leading to the penthouse.

Daniel raised a shaky hand and knocked on the door. They waited and were only met with silence. He knocked again; still no answer.

"If you are looking for Donald Wilder, you aren't going to find him here. Well not at the moment anyway. He left a while ago with Jack."

The Horsemen turned around to see maid. She was tall and skinny with blonde hair.

"You saw them?" Daniel asked.

She nodded, "Yeah. I sure did. Donald's little brother, Jack, is so adorable. I could just pinch his cheeks, yeah I could."

She had a thick Swedish accent.

"Um, do you know when they will be back?" Merritt asked.

"Sadly no. I'm sorry. They are usually gone almost all day, when they go out. So, you will be waiting for them a long while, yes. Well, I'll leave you to...wait then."

She turned to leave, but Daniel stopped her by asking her a question.

"Is he happy?"

She turned around to look at the control freak.

"Pardon?"

"Does Jack seem happy with Donald?"

She smiled, "Oh yes. Ever since he has arrived he has been nothing but smiles and laughs. Except for last night. When he and Donald came home, he had this look on his face. The poor thing was almost in tears, he was. Oh, I wanted nothing more than to just scoop him up and rock him like a baby!"

Henley and Merritt chuckled lightly at her words.

"Um, thank you for your time." Daniel told her.

She just smiled before walking down the hall and to the elevator.

"Let's get some grub. I'm hungry." Merritt stated.

Henley rolled her eyes, "When aren't you hungry Merritt?"

"You guys go ahead. I'm going to wait here." Daniel said.

Henley got behind him and began to push him towards the elevator.

"Oh no, you're not. You are eating! Do you think Jack would want you to go hungry?"

Merritt got in front of Daniel and started to pull on his arms.

"She's right! And besides, lunch is a very important meal!"

"You say that about every meal, Merritt!" Daniel joked.

The other two magicians stopped in their tracks.

"Did, J. Daniel Atlas make a joke?" Henley said in disbelief.

Daniel rolled his eyes and walked the rest of the way to the elevator.

"I'm leaving without you guys if you aren't here when the elevator comes."

Henley and Merritt stopped laughing and rushed over to their friend.

Leaving the hotel, the three magicians began walking down the street. What they didn't know was that there was a hooded figure following them.

They stopped to decide where to eat.

"Okay, where do you guys want to eat?" The red head asked.

Before anything else could be said the hooded figure was behind Henley. She felt a gun pressing into her back.

"In the alley, now!" The man motioned behind them.

Daniel and Merritt did as they were told. The hooded figure had Henley up against his body tightly, not wanting her to get away.

Henley was an escape artist. She could get out of this guy's hold if she wanted to, but it was just too risky with his gun.

The two magicians were now in the back of the alley; pressed against the cold metal fence.

The man threw Henley on the ground roughly at her friends' feet.

They quickly bent down to help her stand.

"Are you alright?" Merritt asked as he held Henley safely to him.

She only nodded.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

Daniel to a step forward and the man pulled the trigger, shooting the trashcan behind him.

Henley gave a small gasp.

"Look, this is a fancy ass part of town and I'm just looking for some extra cash, alright? I've been working the streets all day, getting money." He said.

"Hey!" A loud voice echoed off of the walls.

Everyone turned to look. Daniel tried to move toward him again, but the man looked at him and cocked the gun.

"I - I just called the cops!"

"Um, okay? Get your ass over there with them!" He pointed the gun at him.

Donnie reluctantly moved over to stand by Daniel.

The magician's eyes widened, "You."

Donnie looked up him, "This didn't turn out like I had planned."

"Where's Jack?"

Donnie looked up at him and before he could reply a playing card came flying down the alley, hitting the gunman's hand, slicing it.

The man yelped in pain, almost dropping the gun.

"What the hell?" He muttered and turned to look behind him.

There stood Jack in all his glory.

"I don't think its them you want. Its want me." Jack said.

"Kid, why the hell would I want you for?" The man said with a sneer.

Jack held up a black leather object.

"Because I stole your wallet."

He had the biggest grin on his face.

Daniel and the other magicians chuckled softly.

Daniel couldn't help but to be mesmerized at the younger man. He was so beautiful; breath taking.

The man quickly reached into his back pockets, checking.

"You little shit! I'm going to kill you!"

"Ah, my friend, you will have to catch me first."

He took off down the alley, but not before shouting, "Donnie, stay there! I'll be back!"

Jack and the gunman disappeared out of the alley.

Donnie was having a hard time breathing.

"We have to call the cops! Jack is going to get hurt or killed! Oh my gosh, oh my gosh. Breathe Donnie, breathe."

"Hey, man, calm down. Our Jackie is one smooth criminal. He can take care of himself." Merritt said, trying to calm the man down.

"Don't worry, Donnie. Any minute now Jack will be running up to us telling in detail how he beat the hell out of that guy." Henley said.

"Don't worry until I start to worry." The fedora wearing man commented.

So the four of them waited and waited.

As soon as Jack took off he could hear the gunman following close behind him.

"Don't think I won't shoot you, just 'cause you're a kid!" He growled.

Jack cut a corner and ducked into another alley.

After endless minutes of running up and down empty streets and alleyways Jack made the horrific mistake of running down an alley that lead to a dean end.

_No._ Jack thought as fear gripped tightly at his chest.

He turned around to leave, but the gunman was there, smiling. It sent a chill down Jack's spine.

Jack walked backwards until his back hit the cold brick wall. The gunman following him.

"Now listen here, kid, give me my wallet."

"What happens if I don't?"

The man placed the gun right between Jack's eyes.

Jack punch the man in the face. When he was bent over, cupping his bleeding nose in pain, Jack proceeded to grab the arm in which held the gun. He tried to break his arm over his knee, but the man was stronger than Jack.

He thrust the backend of the gun towards Jack, hitting him hard on the left side temple. Blood gushed from the wound, running down the side of his face. He was momentarily dazed.

This was a great opportunity for the gunman. He grabbed Jack by the shoulders and slammed him into the brick wall as hard as he could; leaving Jack gasping for air.

"You think you're so tough, kid?" He thrust the gun in Jack's face.

"Oh, I think I'm adorable." Jack commented with a grin.

"You're really pushing my buttons, kid."

"Well, since I am a _kid_, a curious one at that, I like to press as many buttons as I can."

The man punched Jack in the ribs. The said boy let out a grunt of pain.

"I was going to let you go, but you've just pissed me off too bad."

Jack kneed the man in the stomach, making him stumble back. In a blink of an eye cards appeared between Jack's fingers.

"Are you going to show me a magic trick, kid? Oh, that _is_ adorable." The Gunman said in a mocking tone.

Jack then sent one card at a time flying, hitting the man every time. The man groaned in pain each time a card would slice through his skin. He tried to doge them, but it was no use. He finally dropped the gun and began to walk backwards, but Jack followed.

Much to Jack's dismay he ran out of cards. As fast as he could he lunged for the gun and took off running. The man followed.

Jack's vision was blurring and he couldn't stop the dizziness that was taking over his body. He stopped running to catch his breath.

The man caught up with him, spinning him around.

"You stole my wallet." He punched Jack in the ribs.

"You stole my gun." Another punch.

"And you made me look like a fool!" Punch.

Jack fell to his knees, unable to take anymore. His head was spinning and his ribs were aching.

_If I don't do something quick, I'm done for. I just wish,_ Thought Jack, _I wasn't so dizzy. Damn, what's wrong with me._

Jack conjured up all of his strength and punched the man right in the head, the man went flying backwards.

"Hey! What's going on here?" A loud voice said.

Jack looked up to see two cops running to his aide.

"I - I was just checking to see if he was okay! I swear!" The man said as he tried to get up.

He groaned and fell back down.

One cop had hauled him up and was already handcuffing him and saying his rights, while the other bent down to Jack's level.

"You alright, kid?"

"Here," Jack handed him the gun.

"He was trying to shoot me. I - I managed to get it." He said weakly.

"Let's get you to the hospital." He helped Jack stand.

"Uh no. I'm fine, really. I just need to get back to my brother." Jack tried to pull out of the cop's grasp, but he had a firm grip on the young man.

"No, I think it would be best if you saw a doctor. You don't look so good. I'll call your brother for you."

"Please, let me go!" Jack shouted.

"Let him go, Frank. I'm sure his brother will take him to the hospital." The other cop said as he began pushing the ex-gunman down the alley.

"Alright. Go on. You are one tough, kid." The cop released Jack.

Jack stumbled down the alley, clutching his ribs. With his vision blurring with each step, he couldn't get the picture of Daniel staring at him as he distracted the gunman's focus on his friends; his family

~It's kind of cliff hanger-ish! Sorry, I had to! This chapter was so long that, I had to split it up...Well I didn't _have_ to, but I wanted to, because I can be evil. And I wanted all of you to be on the edge of your seats! I'm sorry.~


	6. Chapter 6

~33 reviews! Thank you my babies for all of the reviews! I really am sorry for making you guys wait for the next chapter with the last one being a cliffhanger.~

Disclaimer: I own no one.

Warnings: Slash, Blood, language.

After a few minutes of walking he made it to the alley where he left his friends and brother.

"Jackie?" He heard his brother yell, then the sound of feet hitting the ground.

He felt hands on his face, making him look up to see Donnie's concerned face.

"Oh my God! Look at you! Do you need to go to the hospital!"

Before Jack could answer, his brother pulled away and Jack would have lost his balance if it hadn't been for Daniel. The control freak held him up right.

"Oh, wait! I forgot; even if you really did need to go the hospital, you can't! Because my brother is on the America's Top Most Wanted list!"

"Donnie," He said, his voice sounded raspy.

"What happens if you get really sick or something? What would I do?" He threw his hands up, in pure frustration.

"Listen Don..." Jack was cut off by Donnie.

"Let's just," He took a deep breath, "Get you back to my place."

Donnie moved over to him.

Donnie and Daniel looked, or glared, at one another for a while. Jack noticed this and stepped away and out of Daniel's hold and into his brother's, much to Daniel's dismay.

Jack didn't them to get into a fight.

Donnie helped his brother walk out of the alley, down the street and into the hotel.

Jack leaned heavily on him in the elevator. His friends kept sending him worried looks. Oh, and Daniel? Daniel was going out of his mind in worry. All he wanted to do was scoop Jack up in his arms and hold him and kiss away all of his pain.

When the elevator dinged, indicating they had made it to the top floor, the Horsemen walked out, waiting for Jack and Donnie to follow.

Jack's knees buckled and if it hadn't been for his brother he would have fallen.

"Whoa, hey, hey, hey."

His brother helped him stand upright again.

"Come on. We're almost there."

Daniel went to help, but Donnie sent him a look that would kill.

"You, you leave him alone. You've done enough. Don't touch him."

A deep frown found its way to Daniel's face. Before he could say anything Merritt stepped forward and lifted Jack into his arms.

"Merritt?" Jack's words were slurred.

"I gotcha kid."

"Don't call me...kid." Jack closed his eyes.

"Hey," Merritt shook him a bit, "Don't go to sleep, 'cause you might never wake up."

He began to walk down the hall with _his_ kid in his arms. Yes, _his _kid. Merritt would never admit it, but he was worried sick over the kid too. He cared, hell, even loved the kid as if Jack were really his own flesh and blood.

Donnie rushed ahead of them to unlock his place. Merritt went in and immediately sat him down on the couch.

Getting on his knees beside him Donnie ran his fingers through his little brother's hair. Jack closed his eyes again. He loved it when Daniel used to play with his hair after they had made love or if they were just cuddling on the couch.

"Jackie," Donnie said quietly, "I think you should sit up, so you don't fall asleep."

Jack groaned, "I'll be fine."

Donnie shook his head, "Nope. Come on. Sit up."

He helped his brother sit up right. Jack hissed in pain at the movement.

Henley walked around until she found the bathroom. Inside she got a washcloth and held it under the faucet, running cool water over it until it was soaked. After wringing it out she walked back into the living room and sat beside Jack.

"Here," She dabbed Jack's wound, cleaning off the dry blood.

"Ah, quit it." Jack complained.

Henley ignored him and kept working on wiping the blood away. After a while she handed the washcloth to Donnie.

"Can you get me a dry one?"

He nodded and left the room.

Henley scooted close to Jack and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Jack," She sighed, "We were so worried about you."

"I have fought bigger guys before." Jack said as if it were no big deal.

"No, you idiot! You just up and left and we had no idea where you were!" Angry tears were forming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I should have called you at least every once and a while to let you guys know how I was doing. I've been here with Donnie for the passed you few days, though."

Donnie came back into the room.

"I called room service. They'll bring more towels. I'm all out."

Everyone sat in awkward silence until there was a knock on the door. Donnie walked over to answer it.

It was the blonde maid from before.

"Hello Helga." Donnie smiled.

"Donald," She smiled back, but it fell when she saw the state Jack was in.

"What happened to Jack?"

"Some guy tried to...jump us on the way home."

"Have you notified the police?" She asked walking into the room and placing a gentle hand on Jack's chin and looking at his wound.

"Yeah, the mugger was arrested Helga. I'm fine. I promise." Jack said.

"I'll fix you some of my great aunt's soup. I'll bring it by later. Feel better."

She leaned down, kissing the top of his head and then leaving the room.

"Ah, you're blushing!"

Donnie made fun of him as he came around with a small towel and pressing it to Jack's wound.

"Shut up! Ah," Jack tried to move away from Donnie, "That hurts."

"Stop whining. And would ya quit moving so much. I will sit on you."

After a while the bleeding stopped.

"Thank God. I thought it would never stop bleeding. I think you have a concussion though. Are you hurt anywhere else, Jackie?" Donnie asked, noticing his brother hadn't stopped holding his ribs.

"Uh, my ribs hurt."

"Let me see." Donnie lifted Jack's shirt.

"Shit," He muttered as he saw Jack's bruised torso.

"Do you think they're broken?" Henley asked as he ran a gentle hand over the bruises.

Jack did a sharp intake of air, "Ah, no. I don't think. They're just really sore."

Merritt dug around in the refrigerator until he found a water bottle.

"Here, drink this. If you have a concussion then you can't take any aspirin or advil. It will increase the bleeding in your head."

All of the magicians looked at him.

"What? My dad was a doctor."

Daniel leaned against the wall. Everyone was helping Jack except for him. He felt useless. He wanted more than anything to take all of Jack's pain away, but he had broken the boy's heart and he hadn't spoken two words to him. Well, Daniel knew Jack hadn't had anytime really to speak to him with him getting hurt and all.

Daniel gave a small sigh and leaned his head on the wall, closing his eyes.

For the next few hours everyone tried to make small talk, but Jack was out of it and not really paying attention, the other Horsemen were exhausted from all of the worrying they had done over the passed month and it had finally caught up with them.

Around 2 A.M. everyone decided that Jack could sleep now. They had kept him awake for almost twelve hours.

Donnie had already pulled the couch out into a bed.

"I'm glad I kept the air mattress." Donnie said rolling it out and plugging it into the wall.

Pressing the button it began to expand.

"Henley," He said getting the red head's attention, "You can take the bed, Jack and me will sleep on the pull out couch, and Merritt and Daniel you can, I guess, share the air mattress."

"I can sleep on the couch. You and Jack should take the bed. It would be more comfortable for him in his condition."

"Well, where do you want to sleep, Jackie?" Donnie asked and when he got no reply he looked over to find Jack fast asleep on the pull out couch.

Chuckling he turned to Henley, "We're fine on the couch."

Henley walked over kissed Jack on the head before saying goodnight to everyone and walking into Donnie and Jack's bedroom.

Donnie took off Jack's shoes, and jacket before crawling in the bed beside him. Merritt was already sleeping with his arms folded behind his head, snoring softly. Daniel sat in the arm chair beside Jack's side of the couch, gazing at the boy's sleeping face for a few moments longer.

"I'm so sorry that I hurt you." He whispered as he stood.

He bent down and kissed Jack's cheek before joining Merritt on the air mattress.

Daniel tossed and turned for a while before falling into a light slumber. He only slept for half an hour or so when he sat up for a reason unknown.

Glancing over at the couch his heart skipped a beat when he didn't see Jack. He scrambled to his feet, looking around everywhere and coming up empty handed. Daniel was just about to wake everyone up when he noticed the doors leading to the balcony were cracked open.

"Oh God, please..." He mumbled as he walked over to them and opening one.

Jack was sitting on a small couch that would only fit two people. He was looking up at the full moon.

"Hey," Daniel said softly, "Are you okay?"

Jack glanced over at him for a split second.

"Yeah, I don't know exactly why I woke up, but I couldn't go back to sleep."

Daniel cautiously made his way over to the couch and sat down, farthest from Jack he could manage. He didn't want to scare the other boy away.

"How is your head?"

"Hurts,"Jack looked at him and by that, he _really_ looked at Daniel, "But I'm fine, really."

"I've missed you." Daniel whispered.

Jack wanted to throw himself at Daniel, hugging and kissing him like there was no tomorrow. He wanted to shout to the world that he missed Daniel so much that it _hurt_ and that he loves him so much that it was _tearing_ him apart.

But for some reason Jack just couldn't. It took almost a month to get here; to fight his feelings away...And he wasn't going back...not yet anyway.

When Daniel didn't receive a reply he moved closer to Jack; so close that there thighs were pressed together. He then wrapped an arm around the younger boy's shoulders.

Jack's mind screamed, _no you idiot! He hurt you! He broke you,_ but his heart was telling him how right this felt. You are supposed to listen to your heart, right? So, he laid his head on Daniel's shoulder and closed his eyes. He was asleep within minutes.

Daniel's heart was beating so fast that he thought it would burst through his chest. Sure, Jack didn't say anything to him after Daniel told he missed him, but he did lay his head on Daniel's shoulder and Daniel was just fine with that. Even just _looking_ at Jack sent excitement through Daniel's entire body.

Everything seemed perfect. Soon enough Daniel was fast asleep with Jack's body pressed against his.

Donnie was the first awake the next morning. Sitting up he stretched and looked over at Jack, but only, Jack wasn't there. Donnie jumped up and checked the bathroom. Jack wasn't in there.

Noticing that, that stupid J. Daniel Atlas wasn't on the air mattress with Merritt made him so angry.

_Jackie is head over heels for that asshole! He probably persuaded Jackie into leaving with him! There's no telling where are they! That asshole!_

He was frantic, checking, and double checking every room in penthouse until he noticed the doors leading to the balcony were cracked open the littlest bit. Rushing to them what he saw made him sick to his stomach; his little brother cuddled up to the control freak.

Donald Wilder was no homophobic. Far from it. He believed in love no matter who you are. He loved his little brother more than anything in the world and if his little brother loved another man, then so be it. But Donnie knew his little brother was in love with not just any man, but J. Daniel Atlas, the man that broke his little brother's heart into pieces. And that is what made him sick. He hated J. Daniel Atlas with a fiery passion.

Walking over to his brother he combed his fingers in his hair.

"Hey, wake up, Jackie." He said softly.

Jack groaned, "What?"

"Come on. Keep me entertained while I call room service."

He then helped his brother stand, Jack leaned heavily on him, because he was still half asleep.

Daniel had woken up as soon as Jack's warmth was not with him any longer. He watched as Donnie wrapped an arm around Jack's waist and helped him inside. Leaning back into the couch he realized even though he slept sitting up, the night before had been the best nights sleep he had gotten since Jack left.

~Not much Jack and Daniel love in this chapter, but it was sweet, right? I know what to do for the next chapter, so I will get to work on it as soon as I can! Don't forget to review!~


	7. Chapter 7

~38 reviews! I wonder if I can get to 50 by the time this story is finished? Hm...? One can only dream.~

Disclaimer: I own no one.

Warnings: Slash, language, slight sex scene in flashback...not _that_ graphic.

Daniel had sat outside for a few more minutes before walking inside. Henley was coming out of the bathroom. She smiled at him before walking over to Merritt and whacking him with a pillow.

He grunted and sat up.

"What? What is it? Is the kid okay?"

He looked around frantically before he saw Jack sitting in one of the bar stools by the counter.

"Jackie!" Donnie yelled, making Jack flinch, because Donnie was sitting right next to him.

"What Don?"

"I think you're getting too spoiled with the room service and all, so you and me are cooking today. We'll go out and get all the stuff to make a couple of pizzas. How does that sound?"

Jack yawned, "Yeah, sure. Whatever you want Donnie."

Donnie smiled so big it looked like it hurt.

"Excellent! This will be so much fun! Come on get dressed." He slapped Jack on the back, forgetting momentarily of his brother's injuries.

Jack squeezed his eyes shut, and gave a small groan. Donnie didn't notice, he was already walking to the bedroom.

Daniel couldn't help but not like how rough Donnie was with Jack.

"How are ya feelin' this mornin', kid?" Merritt asked.

"Fine." Jack mumbled as he got up and went into his brother's bedroom and closed the door.

"The kid doesn't seem that happy to see us." The oldest magician commented.

"I'm sure he is, it's just a lot to take in."

"You nice, Sweetheart, sometimes, too nice. He doesn't want us here." He told Henley.

"Merritt," Henley was going to protest, but Donnie and Jack came out of the bedroom.

"Um, okay, from what Jack tells me about you three, he trusts you. So, I'm going to let you stay here until we get back from the store if you want. You can stay for lunch too."

"Oh thank you Donnie, that would be nice." Henley smiled.

"Sweet, come on Jackie." Donnie draped an arm over Jack's shoulders as they walked to the door.

"The kid is not going to want to leave. I mean why would he leave his _brother_ to come stay with _us_?" Merritt asked as soon as the door closed.

"We'll just have to talk to him Merritt! And can't you see you're upsetting Danny." Henley angrily threw a pillow at him.

Daniel had sunk into himself once again. He held himself as he leaned against the wall.

_Merritt's right! Jack used to talk all the time how great his brother used to be and how much he's missed him. Well, they found each other and Jack isn't just going to leave him to be with an escape artist, a mentalist and a street magician. _

"Aw Danny, I'm sure we can all work something out." The red head tried to reach for Daniel, but the control freak shrugged away from her and retreated back to the balcony.

Once he was seated on the small couch where he and Jack slept the night he began to think back on their relationship.

_Jack and Daniel had been dating for almost four months. Every time Daniel would get too touchy with Jack when they were making out Jack pull away and instantly leave the room. The first time it happened Jack jumped away from Daniel and ran to the bathroom and threw up. Jack had just said he wasn't feeling well and so Daniel brushed it off and took care of his boyfriend._

_A few weeks later Daniel tried again and Jack said that he was tired. Even though Daniel was very disappointed and frustrated he let it go._

_A month later when they were on their bed making out once again; Daniel's hands crept up to Jack's belt and began to undo it. Jack ripped his lips away from Daniel's._

_"Daniel stop." He softly._

_Daniel grinned, "Why?"_

_"Because, just please not right now."_

_Anger flooded through Daniel's body. He stood up._

_"Why? Every time I want to have to sex with you, you shut me out! Do you not even want to be with me anymore? Because if you don't then I will happily sleep on the couch from now on," He screamed, but his voice calmed, "I mean what was I thinking dating a kid?"_

_Daniel looked up at Jack after a while. The younger man's eyes was shining with tears, his lip trembling. _

_"Shit, Jack, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." He reached out to touch him, but Jack jerked away from him._

_He stood up and crossed his arms over his middle, as if to hold himself._

_Daniel, frustrated with himself and Jack, sat down on the bed and combed his fingers through his hair.__ It was silent for a long time until Jack spoke._

_"You want to know why its hard for me to be intimate?" He was looking at the ground, still holding himself. _

_Before Daniel could reply Jack continued. _

_"My mom was a drug addict, my dad was an alcoholic. My father beat the crap out of me and my older brother Donnie. When Donnie left for college I was ten years old. He said he would come back for me, but he never did. I waited for him a whole year. Everyday I would wait out on the front porch, hoping that Donnie would come by and take me away from it all. I just couldn't take the abuse any longer. So, I ran. I lived on the streets for a little while until a cop arrested me for stealing an apple. I was thrown into a foster home."_

He took a deep breath before continuing. The story was getting harder and harder to tell.

_"The first few nights were alright; awkward, but alright. One night though the foster dad came into the bedroom and told me to come with him. I did. He lead me down to the basement..." Jack's voice wavered a bit, "I lost my virginity that night. I mean, I was fucking eleven years old." _

_Daniel got up and embraced Jack tightly. _

_"I'm sorry. I didn't know." He pulled away, still having Jack in his arms._

_"That guy was just a sick bastard. You or no one else deserved that."_

_"After...it happened I ran away again and lived on the streets and learned to pick pocket. When I was fifteen," his signature smile broke onto his face, "I saw my first magic show. I saw you perform. The instant I saw you I knew you had, not only my attention, but also my heart." _

_Daniel smiled down at him. _

_"We don't have to sex until you're ready. If I had known I wouldn't have pushed it so much. I'm so sorry."_

_Jack shrugged, "I should have told you, but it's just...hard."_

_Daniel nodded, "It's okay." One of his hands found the back of Jack's head, and he pulled his close. _

_"I love you." He mumbled into Jack's hair. _

_"I love you too."_

_Four months later Jack told Daniel that he was ready for sex. Daniel had been laying in bed messing with a deck of cards when Jack came in and straddled his waist._

_"Danny, can we...do it tonight?" Jack's face burned with embarrassment._

_It caught Daniel off guard and in mid-shuffle he missed and the cards exploded all over his face. He sat up, cards raining down._

_"What? Are you sure? You know I don't mind waiting until you are ready."_

_"I know. I'm ready as I'll ever be." _

_Daniel nodded, "Okay." _

_They went slow, first undressing and sharing a kiss here and there. Daniel laid Jack down on the bed gently. The older man just couldn't believe anyone would ever want to hurt Jack. Jack was perfect in everyway and just so beautiful. _

_His heart broke when he thrust into the other man. Jack whimpered and was clutching onto Daniel as if Daniel was life-support. Daniel stayed completely still, just kissing Jack's lips, cheeks, nose, and neck. After a while Jack told he was fine and Daniel began to thrust in and out of the younger man. __Soon the room was filled with both of their moans. Jack clawed at Daniel's back and Daniel kissed and sucked Jack's neck. _ Later that night they laid in bed, snuggled up and holding one another.

_"Are you okay?" Daniel asked._

_Jack nodded, "Yes. Better than I thought I would be." _

_"Good. I love you." Daniel nuzzled Jack's hair._

_"Love you too Danny." _

Daniel sighed at the memory that he was quite fond of. Not only was it his and Jack's first time together, but it was also Jack's first time willingly. It was his first time with someone he loved and who loved him_. _

Jack and Donnie returned a little over an hour later with big brown paper sacks in their arms.

Merritt was laying back on the air mattress with his arms folded behind his head, while Henley sitting on the couch watching some crime show, Daniel had come back inside a few minutes before. He was playing with a deck of cards he found on the kitchen table, they were most likely Jack's.

"Alright, we got stuff to make a pepperoni and a combination. Sound good?" Donnie asked

Everyone nodded.

"You guys need any help?" Henley asked.

Before she could get up Donnie shook his head, "Oh no! I wouldn't dream of it! You are all Jackie's...guests. Just sit back and relax. Besides, I have Jackie to boss around."

Jack rolled his eyes, "Thanks, Donnie. You are a wonderful brother."

"You bet your sweet ass I am!"

A few minutes later Donnie rolled his sleeves up and was flopping the dough around on the flour covered counter top while Jack cut up the vegetables and cooked the meat.

Donnie wiped his hands on a towel and grabbed up the stereo remote and turned it on. Elvis' song Love Me Tender began playing. Donnie smiled and sat the remote back down.

"Oh hell no, bro." Jack complained and grabbed up the remote, changing the station.

Kanas' song Point Of No Return was playing.

"That's music right there."

Donnie shot his brother an irritated look.

"You can't be serious."

Donnie grabbed the remote and changed the station once again.

One Direction's song Best Song Ever was just starting.

Donnie and Jack looked at each other.

Donnie snorted, "How lame."

He looked down not wanting his little brother to know he enjoyed this song.

Jack shook his head, "I can deal with it if you can."

The younger of the two rubbed the back of his neck and looked away for the same reason his brother was looking down.

The other three magicians gave small chuckles, clearly seeing through the Wilder brothers' masks.

The Wilder brothers got back to work. Soon the pizzas were cooking in the oven. Donnie sat at one of the bar stools.

"What is it that you do, Donnie?" Henley asked.

"I'm a lawyer."

"Oh wow. That's neat." She smiled.

While the two of them talked Jack snuck up behind his brother, his hands cupped together, full of flour. When he was close enough he dumped the flour on his brother's head.

It made a small mountain of white substance and some slid off his head onto his shoulders.

"Excuse me Henley," He smiled politely and got up. He walked into the kitchen.

He backed Jack up against the counter.

"Come bro, it was just a joke! Donnie! Don - stop it!" Jack got a head full of spaghetti sauce. It dripped down the side of his face and onto his clothes.

"You suck. You always take it to the extreme."

"Serves you right."

Jack smirked, "I get the first shower." He then darted to the bathroom.

"What? No way! This my home! I get the first shower!"

Jack had already made it to the bathroom and shut the door, locking it.

"You are so dead, Jack Wilder! Do hear me? When you get out I am _killing_ you!" He banged on the bathroom door.

All that was heard was Jack's laughter on the other side of the door. Donnie chuckled, not really being mad at his brother. He walked over to the kitchen sink and shook his hair, white powder falling out and making a small dust cloud. His hair looked a shade or two lighter.

A few minutes later Jack came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. His bruised ribs were a deep blue color.

"I'm going to jerk that towel off of you if you don't go get changed and get back in this kitchen in the next three minutes!" Donnie said.

"Nobody wants to see this," He gestured to his body, "Everyone will get all hot and bothered."

Donnie opened his mouth to say a comeback, but instead burst into laughter.

"Go get some clothes on."

Jack smiled widely as he disappeared into the bedroom.

"Gosh, that kid. He's all jokes and smiles." _Even with everything he's been through._ Donnie said to himself. He found himself glancing over Daniel. The said magician looked in his direction and the two men made eye contact.

Jack came out of the bedroom and noticed the intense looks Donnie and Daniel were giving one another. He had to do something quick or else he would be trying to break up a fight.

Walking back into the bedroom, he looked in his duffel bag for a deck of cards. Finding them, he walked over to his brother. Shoving the deck of cards into the older man's face he said, "Can I show you a card trick?"

Donnie looked startled for a moment before smiling kindly at his little brother.

"Of course, Jackie." He ruffled the younger's hair a bit.

"Awesome," He held the cards out to his brother, "Shuffle the deck."

After a few tricks Donnie was impressed and wanting his brother to do more, but the oven beeped, signaling that the pizzas were done.

Donnie huffed and went to check on the food. Jack lifted himself up and sat on the counter.

"So Jack," Henley began, "Uh..." She trailed off not knowing how to ask Jack to come back with them. He was so happy here.

"I don't know what I'm going to do guys. I care about you. You were the first family I ever had, but I really enjoy being here with my brother."

Henley got up and made her way over to the youngest magician and hugged him.

"Whatever you decide to do Jack, then we'll support you."

Jack smiled, "Thanks."

"Just as long as you come back with us." Merritt commented.

"Merritt!" Henley scolded.

Daniel's mind was racing.

_Jack has to come back to us! He has to! If he doesn't, then...I don't know what...I need him. I have to convince him to back to us; to me. _

"Lunch is ready!" Donnie's voice boomed through the room.

After they sat down to eat around the living room, Donnie took one bite before saying, "Oh, I forgot. I need to call my secretary and let her know I will be in tomorrow." He stood, patting his pockets, searching for his phone.

"I could have sworn I put my phone in my pocket."

Jack stood up as well and reached into his own pocket and pulled out his cellphone.

"Here it is, Don."

"Thanks Jackie. Where did you find it?"

"You need to be more careful, big brother. This is New York. People steal from you left and right and sometimes right out of your pockets and you don't even know it."

The other magicians smiled at the youngest.

"You little shit. Did you take anything else of mine?"

Jack dug in his pockets and produced Donnie's keys and wallet."

With wide eyes Donnie said, "I can't trust you anymore!"

Jack smirked and sat back down on the couch beside Henley.

After everyone was done eating it was silent and awkward. The three magicians didn't know if they should leave or stay. They wanted to be with Jack after being away from him for so long, especially Daniel.

Donnie was currently on the phone with someone out on the balcony. He came in after a few short minutes.

"That was Helga. She made you some soup Jackie. I'm going to go and pick it up. She lives a few minutes from here. I should be back soon. Did you want to come?"

Jack shook his head, "Nah. I'm gong to stay."

"You _will_ be here when I get back, right?" Donnie said glancing around at the rest of the Horsemen.

"Of course I will, Don."

"Just making sure," Donnie kissed Jack's head, "Love you little brother. Bye."

As soon as the door Merritt sat up from his air mattress and stretched.

"Well, I'm going to get some ice cream. Anyone want to go?"

"Ice cream sounds really good about now." Henley said truthfully.

"Great, let's go." He grabbed his fedora on their way out.

"Do you think we'll come back to see them going at it?" Merritt asked once he and Henley were outside the door.

She rolled her eyes and walked down the hall.

Inside of the living room Jack glanced up to se that Daniel was looking at him. Daniel got up and made his way over to him.

_Please, no Danny. Don't come near me or you'll break down the wall I've built over the passed month. I'll cave in and kiss you and tell you how much I love you._

~Sorry for the long wait! School has been so hectic! Senior year! Woohoo! Please leave a review! Until next time my Darlings!~


	8. Chapter 8

~Ah! Yay! 44 reviews! Thanks! I'm really excited!~

Disclaimer: I own no one.

Warnings: Slash, language, violence.

_Please, no Danny. Don't come near me or you'll break down the wall I've built over the passed month. I'll cave in and kiss you and tell you how much I love you_. Jack silently pleaded.

But nonetheless Daniel was soon seated next to Jack on the couch. He was messing with a deck of cards out of nervousness. He took a deep breath before looking at Jack.

"Jack."

Said boy just looked ahead of him. _Don't look at him. Don't look at him, Jack. Come one you can do this._ Jack thought.

"Jack, look at me."

Jack did and his heart sped up even more than it already was and his breath hitched.

_ Why do you do this to me? Why do you make me feel this way?_

"We need to talk."

Jack shifted nervously.

"Yeah, I know we do."

"I'm sorry Jack. I don't know what exactly happened. Ronnie and me were having a few beers and he wanted to talk to these girls. I tried telling him I needed to get back home, but he insisted that it would only be for a few minutes. I don't remember much after that. Everything is just a big blur."

"You got drunk, got caught up in the moment with an attractive girl. It happens."

Daniel turned his body quickly towards Jack before he spoke again.

"No, it shouldn't have happened. I had you waiting at home for me."

Jack shrugged and stood up, walking over to the counter and leaning back against it, arms folded over his middle.

"I should have known better. I mean," Jack gave a humorless chuckle, "You're J. Daniel Atlas. You used to do shows out on the streets and impressed hundreds of people everyday. You took a girl home with you almost every night."

He sighed before continuing, "You have talent, you're good looking, and you can be very persuasive. You can have anything you want. Why would you want me? I'm just kid with mommy and daddy issues who was freaking raped and then too scared to have sex with you. I'm a walking mess. Why would you want me?" He asked again.

Daniel stood up quickly, but he was silent. His heart constricted tightly in his chest; Jack thought he was a mess. Why couldn't Jack see how beautiful he is? Daniel has never been one to show much emotion, or let himself open up to others. But with Jack it was different. As cheesy as it sounds he brought the best out in Daniel.

"Jack, don't ever say those things again. You've had a hard life. Do you want to know why I wanted, still want, you?"

Jack looked up Daniel wanting to know what the older man was going to say.

"You're the most strongest person I know. You're brother was right, you are all smiles and laughs. You went through so much, Darling, and you are still so happy. When you smile it lightens up the entire room. It's beautiful. _You_, are so beautiful and you don't even realize it."

Daniel walked over to Jack.

_Why is he telling me these lies? Doesn't he know I can't take much of this? Everything he has said has been untrue. I'm not beautiful, far from it._

"I could list so many more things that I love about you, Jack. I could go on and on. But for now I just want you to know that I do love and I'm sorry I cheated you. If there is one thing I could change in my life it would be that night. I would have ignored Ronnie's begging to talk to those girls and I would have went home and fell into bed with you. I would have held you and told you how much I loved you and how beautiful you are."

Daniel rested his hands on the counter, on either side of Jack.

"I love you Jack."

He leaned in close and whispered into the younger man's ear.

"Please come home. Come back to me." He then lifted his head and kissed Jack right on the lips.

The wall Jack had put up was crumbling and he could do nothing to save it.

Jack tensed for just a second before he closed his eyes and fell into the kiss. Daniel brought a hand up to rest it on the back Jack's head, pulling him closer, deeper.

Suddenly Jack realized that Daniel was kissing him and no, it wasn't a dream. J. Daniel freaking Atlas was kissing him! His wall just lay in pile on the ground now.

_No, no, no, no, no! Dammit Danny! Why? Why do you have this control over me?_

He pushed Daniel away hard. Both men were breathing hard.

Jack's eyes were wide and he really tried to get his breathing under control.

"Jack? Hey, hey, calm down. Take deep breaths, okay? You're going to start hyperventilating."

Jack's knees suddenly felt weak and couldn't stand any longer. He hit the ground with his body shaking slightly.

"Jack!" Daniel rushed forward.

"Don't touch me." Jack said softly.

Daniel withdrew his outstretched hands.

"What?"

"Please don't touch me, Danny. Please just don't. If you touch me again I just couldn't - I would loose it."

"Jack..."

"Danny, just please leave me alone. I'm trying so hard to keep it together and it just keeps getting harder and harder. It won't be long before I break." His voice cracked and he the oh-so familiar stinging of hot tears forming in his eyes.

"I don't know what to do anymore Danny. You say I'm strong, but I'm not. I'm weak. I'm so weak, Danny."

_I'm so weak that I can't even stand to be in the same room as you right now, because all I want to do his kiss you and tell you I love you. I'm supposed to hate you for what you did, but I don't. I can't._ Jack thought.

"Jack," Daniel's heart broke, "Please, don't talk like that. You are so..."

Just then the door opened and Donnie came in with a large plastic container containing a dark orange liquid. His smile fell when he saw his baby brother on his knees, almost in tears while that, that _asshole_ stood over him.

"Jackie?" He hurried over and sat the container on the counter before dropping to his knees in front of his brother.

"Jackie talk to me. Did he hurt you?" He his brother's face in his hands, making Jack look up at him.

When Donnie didn't get an answer he looked around at Daniel with fire in his eyes.

"_You_," He snarled, "What did you do to him?" He stood up.

Daniel didn't reply. His focus was on the broken boy on the ground. Jack's head was bent down, his shoulders heaving up and down as he tried not to cry.

"_Answer me_." Donnie yelled.

"What's going on?" A female voice asked.

Daniel looked back at the door where Merritt and Henley were now standing.

"What happened to Jack?" Henley asked as she rushed over to Jack. Kneeling down beside him as she tried to get him look at her.

"Jack? Jack look at me."

He didn't, so she gently cupped his cheeks, bringing his face upwards.

"Oh Jack," She whispered as she saw his already bloodshot eyes, pink cheeks, and tears threatening to fall.

She brought Jack's head to rest on her chest and as she rubbed his back softly. His body was so tense. He wouldn't relax in her embrace.

"What the hell happened? We were only gone for what, twenty minutes?" Merritt said.

"Ask the great and power J. Daniel Atlas." Donnie said each word with venom.

Everyone turned their attention to control freak.

Daniel didn't seem to care though. All he wanted to do was scoop Jack up in arms and take him very far from here; to a secluded area where he and Jack could live out the rest of their days together.

Suddenly Daniel found himself pushed up against the nearest wall. Donnie's hands were fisted in his t-shirt.

"Can't you see you're only hurting him? Jack has had a hard life and you're not making it any better! Look at him! He's like this because of you! All you are is a selfish asshole that has no regard for anyone's feelings! And the only thing you're good at is destroying lives."

Donnie took a deep breath to control himself.

"I want to beat the shit out of right now, but I'm not. I want you to leave," He looked at Merritt and then Henley, "All of you."

He released Daniel, but grabbed his bicep tightly.

"I knew it was a bad idea. But when Jack saw that man have gun on you out in that alley he was so worried about you three. He wanted to run and beat the guy up. Which he did eventually. He risked his life to save you. He cares for you and I don't understand why. All you three have done is bring him down. I want you to leave and never come back here. And if I see you around here again I'll hide Jack and call the cops."

Henley kissed the top of Jack's head again before she slowly got up and made her way over to the other magicians.

"It's just not been the same without you around Kid." Merritt said glumly.

Jack was still kneeled on the floor, looking down, not making a sound.

"Come on guys, let's go." Henley said sadly.

Daniel then realized this was most likely the last time he was going to see Jack in a long time, if ever. He tried to jerk out of Donnie's grip.

"Jack! Jack, I'm sorry I hurt you! I love you! I love you so much it hurts when you're not near me! Jack! Say something, please!" He was fighting hard against Donnie. Daniel was near tears.

Finally Donnie pushed him out the door hard and slammed to door shut and locked it. He leaned against it for just a short moment. He sighed heavily as he pushed off the door and made his way over to his little brother.

"Jackie? Come on. Get up. You can't stay here all night."

He got his brother to his feet with much difficulty. It was as if Jack was just a body without a soul. He was limp and Donnie had to basically drag him to the bedroom. After laying Jack down on the bed he removed his jacket and pants, leaving the younger man in his white V-neck and blue boxers.

Jack curled into a ball.

Donnie sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Jackie, say something. You're starting to scare me."

Jack remained silent.

Donnie rubbed his back lovingly and covered him up before walking out.

Once Donnie had thrown them out Merritt and Henley glared at the control freak.

"What did you do Danny?" Henley screamed as they made their way to the elevator.

"The kid looked like a zombie." Merritt commented as he pushed the button.

The doors slid open and they stepped inside.

Finally after a few moments of silence Daniel said, "I told him I love him and I wanted him to come back home."

"Well that shouldn't have messed the kid up that badly." The oldest magician said.

"Then I kissed him."

Henley slapped the back of his head.

"You idiot! You can't do that! You _cheated_ on him and then haven't seen him _weeks_! You can't just _kiss_ him!"

Merritt leaned up against one of the corners of the elevator, arms crossed over his broad chest.

"You screwed up again. Congratulations Danny! Now we can't even come visit the kid."

"I know I screwed up!" he yelled, making the other two flinch.

"And I am going to try my damned hardest to fix it! Even if it kills me I will bring Jack home!"

After a few moments of silence Merritt chuckled, "Good to hear, Dan. Good to hear."

~So, I'm sorry this chapter is a little shorter than the rest. I just thought it was a good idea to end it here or else this chapter would end up being around 5,000 words! Please review, my Darlings!~


	9. Chapter 9

~Yay! 50 reviews! Alright my darlings! I really wanted to get to 70, but I don't see that happening. There will probably be only two or three more chapters!~

Disclaimer: I own no one.

Warnings: Slash, language.

Its been days since Donnie threw The Horsemen out. Jack was still mute. He rarely left the bed. When he did he would leave to use the restroom or to take a shower. And when he would shower he would stay in there for almost an hour. He hardly even slept.

Donnie finally couldn't take it any longer. He had just finished making dinner. Walking into the bedroom he yelled.

"Jack Wilder! I want you out of this bedroom in the next two minutes and at the dinner table or I will _drag_ you out of here! Do you understand me?"

Jack slowly sat up and nodded.

Donnie sighed and went back into the kitchen. He wasn't mad at his brother. He just couldn't stand that Jack was hurting.

Jack emerged from the bedroom and Donnie smiled.

"I made spaghetti and salad. Here, come sit." He pulled the chair out for Jack.

The younger boy reluctantly sat down while Donnie sat down across from him. Halfway through dinner Donnie noticed Jack hadn't eaten a single bite.

"Jackie, please eat. You haven't eaten all day and I couldn't get you to eat yesterday."

"'Mm not hungry Don." Jack mumbled. It was his first words since The Horsemen left.

"If you promise to eat at least a quarter of your plate then I'll leave you alone."

Jack began to eat a few bites before he stood and left the kitchen, retreating back to the bedroom.

Donnie rubbed hand over his face, clearly frustrated and worried.

"What am I going to do? What do you want me to do, Jackie? How can I make you better?" Donnie said aloud once Jack was no longer in the room.

Donnie hated J. Daniel Atlas with a fiery passion. Yes, he seemed like a jealous boyfriend instead of a protective brother when the other Horsemen were here, but he just couldn't help it. He wanted his little brother safe and happy. He wanted what was best for him. And J. Daniel Atlas was not the answer. Jack went through so much pain and suffering. And he just didn't want him to go through anymore and it seems like Daniel was making Jack's life a living hell.

Across town Daniel was almost in the same position as Jack. He rarely left his and Jack's bedroom. His hands were constantly busy with a deck of cards.

"Danny?"

Daniel turned his attention the escape artist and mentalist standing in the doorway.

"You haven't left this room in days. We're worried about you." The red head said coming further into the room.

"I'm just thinking."

"We know you didn't mean any harm, but you need to snap out of this. You can't sit in here and wallow in self-pity."

"Yeah, come on Dan. I'm sure the kid will come back on his own." Merritt tried to ease the street performer's mind.

Daniel shook his head, "No, he won't. You didn't hear all the things he said. He's...I broke him." He looked up at his friends.

"Danny, maybe you should sleep. I know you've been awake for days." The red head said.

"I can't. I have to come up with a plan to see Jack. I need to talk to him again. I just don't know how."

Henley looked over at Merritt.

"Do it Merritt."

Merritt nodded and walked over to Daniel.

"Merritt! If you touch me I will kill you! Merritt stop it! Merritt!" Daniel yelled as Merritt began to hypnotize him.

"When I snap my fingers,"

"Merritt, you bastard! Stop it!"

"You will sleep for exactly eight hours."

"Don't you dare!"

**Snap.**

Daniel went limp and fell back on the bed.

It was nearing 3 A.M. Donnie was fast asleep beside his little brother. Jack fell asleep a few hours ago. But his sleep was restless; he tossed and turned.

_Dylan had just introduced The Four Horsemen to The Eye. He mostly talked about what it is and what you're supposed to do. The Horsemen were exhausted and were on their way to a cheap motel down the road from Central Park._

_"Bad news guys," Merritt said once he came out of the motel, "I got us a room, but there's only one queen sized bed, a twin and couch."_

_"I call a bed!" Henley said, "And first shower!" She snatched the room key out of Merritt's hand._

_They followed her down the hall._

_"Let them have the queen." Henley whispered to the oldest magician. _

_Merritt groaned, "Why?"_

_"Because if they don't get together soon I'm going to lock them in a closet together, maybe even tie them together."_

_"So, I wasn't the only one who noticed their attraction towards one another." He smirked. _

_She smiled, "Nope. A monkey would notice how much they love each other."_

_"You mean how the kid follows Danny around like a lost puppy?"_

_Henley nodded and added, "And how Danny drools over everything Jack does."_

_They laughed._

_Jack walked with his hands in his pockets. He nervously looked up at Daniel._

_"Uh, so, a lot has happened tonight."_

_Daniel glanced down at him, "Yeah, I suppose so. You did, um, pretty well with the safe an all." _

_Jack blushed at the compliment._

_"Thanks. You did good with, well everything."_

_Daniel opened his mouth to say something, but they had made it the room. Henley eagerly unlocked the door. Dropping her bags by the doorway she practically ran to the bathroom. _

_"I'll get the couch, Henley gets the twin, and you two share the queen." Merritt said kicking off his shoes and flopping down on the couch. _

_Jack blushed again. _

_Daniel was already stripping. He stood in nothing but his boxers before climbing into the bed. _

_"Come one Jack, I don't bite...unless you want me to." Daniel said sitting up in bed._

_Jack's face burned and __with shaky fingers, took his black leather jacket off, then his shoes and pants. He wore a white t-shirt and his own boxers before he laid down on the other side of the bed. _

_Merritt got up, without the other two noticing, and turned the temperature down to 63. Soon the room felt like an ice box. _

_"Damn, Merritt could turn the air down?" Daniel asked. _

_"I already checked, It's broken." Merritt lied, hoping his plan would come into place. _

_The other two groaned. _

_"Um, Jack, if you're cold, you could...move closer to me if you want to that is." Daniel stuttered. _

_"Uh, yeah, sure." Jack scooted closer until their bodies were just a mere inch apart._

_They were so close._

_'Oh what the hell.' Daniel scooted the rest of the way. _

_Both men let out a small sigh of happiness. Daniel got another boost of confidence and draped an arm over Jack's waist. Jack turned over so that he was facing Daniel. _

_"So, um, Danny..."_

_"Yes?"_

_"I...um...I was wondering if..." He trailed off too nervous to continue. _

_"If...?" Daniel urged._

_"If I could...maybekissyou?" He said the last part a bit too fast. _

_Daniel was shocked, happy, nervous, and excited all at once. Too stunned to speak he just nodded._

_Jack leaned towards Daniel. He stopped in the middle, hesitant. Daniel met him the rest of the way. Their lips met and it was if nothing or anyone else mattered. It was just the two of them. _

_"Finally," They heard Merritt mutter as he re-settled back into the couch. _

_"Aw!" Henley practically squealed as she came out of the bathroom drying her hair with a towel. Yes, Henley could be cold sometimes, but when she saw two of her most closest friends kissing for the first time she just couldn't help herself. She was so happy for them. _

_That made the two men part and look at their friends. Jack immediately blushed and Daniel chuckled at him. _

_"Please don't have sex while we're asleep." Merritt said._

_Jack couldn't blush any redder so he hid his face in the crook Daniel's neck._

_"Let's get some sleep. I'm whipped." Henley fell onto the other bed. _

_Soon Merritt's loud snores fell upon the room._

_"Jack?" Daniel whispered._

_"Yeah?"_

_"Goodnight."_

_"Night Danny."_

_The two street magicians have been together ever since...Well minus this passed month. _

Jack sat up right in bed breathing hard and sweating profusely. An overwhelming feeling came over him. He jumped out of bed and rushed to the bathroom and fell to his knees and threw up in the toilet.

Tears fell from his eyes and he tried to hold back sobs as he threw up and he ended up choking on his vomit.

"Jack? Damn, little brother." Donnie's voice came from behind him.

He felt his big brother's hand on his back before he poured a glass of water and held it out to him. Once Jack got his coughing under control he took the glass with shaky hands. Water was spilling on the ground and onto Jack's lap.

"Hey, let me help you." Donnie got on one knee and gently took the glass from his brothers hands. Lifting the glass to Jack's lips, the younger man let the cool liquid fall into his dry, burning mouth.

"Little sips, bro."

Once Jack was satisfied he said, "I'm sorry I woke up."

"You couldn't help it you were sick, Jack. Did you have a nightmare? You kept moving around on the bed."

Jack hesitated before nodding his head.

"Want to talk about it?"

Jack shook his head 'no'.

"Alright then, let's get back to bed."

Once both Wilder men were settled back into bed Jack laid there replaying his dream, or memory, over and over in his head. Tears stung his eyes again. He brushed them away.

After an hour of just staring up at the ceiling he carefully and quietly got out of bed. He needed fresh air and the balcony just wasn't going to cut it. He threw on a gray v-neck t-shirt, black jeans, and his black boots. On his way out he grabbed his black leather jacket.

Daniel's sleep too was uneasy and fitful.

_It had been two days since he found the tarot card in his apartment. He spent hours debating on whether to go or not. He finally came to a conclusion; he was curious and wanted to know who had sent it to him._

_Riding in a bright yellow taxi cab he saw familiar red hair. The cab stopped and he quickly got out. _

_"Henley?"_

_The red head looked up in surprise._

_"Danny?" She smiled big. _

_"You uh, got a card?" _

_Henley held her up proudly, "Mhm." _

_"No. No. No. No. It's good for you. Congratulations."_

_As he walked passed her he tapped her on the shoulder with his card, "All right. So here's what I'm going to do. I'm going to go inside and scope the place out. You wait out here. I will come back and get you, okay? Do not come in." He commanded her as they walked up to the door. _

_"Hey Danny! I'm not your assistant anymore," She walked up the steps before he could, "Nice hair." She entered the building._

_Daniel following just a second after her. _

_"So, actually what have you been up to?" 'Maybe we could, you know, later? For old times sake.' Daniel thought. _

_"I think you know exactly what I've been up to, Danny. I saw all your anonymous posting on my website." They made it the top of the stairs._

_"You have a website? That's good. Good for you. Get the word out." _

_When they looked up they saw a man in a hat standing against the apartment they were supposed to be at. _

_"O-kay." He said slowly, "So, apparently none of us was the only one chosen. Let me be the first one to kick my ego to the curb." He then smirked. _

_"Yeah. Excuse me." Daniel said trying to get passed him. _

_The older man pushed himself up off the door, "Door's locked."_

_"Is it? I'll check."_

_As Daniel tried to open the door the older man flirted with Henley which made Daniel slightly jealous, just slightly. The older man was a mentalist and he irritated Daniel more than anything and he had just met the guy less than two minutes ago! After he called Henley beautiful Daniel had, had about enough. _

_"That's good. That's very nice. Very well-polished nice bit. I'm J. Daniel Atlas. Nice to meet you." He held his hand out for the older man to shake. _

_He acted as though he was going to shake Daniel's hand, but instead flipped him off. Only irritating Daniel more. _

_"Very nice. I know who you are and I just want to say that I'm not interested in you doing your uh, mentalist thing." _

_The older man then began talking and Daniel rolled his eyes, not wanting to hear anything else this idiot had to say, but then he called him a, "Control Freak."_

_"I'm sorry, have we met before?" Daniel shot back. _

_Henley laughed and agreed, "It doesn't take a mentalist to know that you are a control freak Danny." _

_The older man then went on calling them a couple which they both denied. Daniel and Henley began to bicker about trap doors, tiny outfits, and a woman called Rebecca. _

_After the older man kept flirting with Henley, Daniel decided it was time to go._

_"That's a really nice story. Hope you guys enjoy each other's company." He turned to leave only to set eyes on a young man who had to be in his teens. He wore a black leather jacket, black jeans, boots, a grey t-shirt and had a black shoulder bag across his body. _

_Daniel's breath hitched. _

_The boy's face fell into shock._

_"No way," He said quietly, "J. Daniel Atlas? Dude, I've seen everything that you have ever done." He smiled as he walked over to Daniel. "You're like...I-I idolize you. Seriously."_

_Daniel smiled, yes smiled. This boy knew about him and he wanted to know everything about the younger man. He was so beautiful. And that scared Daniel because he was had always been into women. He took a girl home almost every night. This was the first time he had even been attracted to a man. _

_Daniel held his hand out._

_"From a true fan. It's so nice to meet you." _

_They shook hands. Daniel couldn't help but to notice how warm the boy's hands were. _

_"I'm Jack by the way." The man said, giving a breathy laugh. He was so excited. _

_'Jack, how...cute.' Daniel thought. _

_"Question," The oldest man in the room said, "Did you get one of these?" He held up his tarot card._

_"Yeah. Yeah," Jack dug around in his pockets and pulled his out._

_"Death." He smiled hugely and Daniel felt weak to his knees. His smile was the most beautiful and breath taking thing he had ever seen. _

_"The High Priestess." Henley showed them her card._

_"The Lover." Daniel held his card up. _

_Henley fake coughed, "Three minutes." _

_Daniel sent her a look._

_"The Hermit." The hat wearing man said._

_"So, what are we...Are we waiting for someone?" Jack asked, "Why are we just..." He kept trailing. He was nervous with his idol in the room._

_"The doors locked." Everyone told him at once._

_He smiled hugely again, "Oh no, nothing ever locked." He slipped passed Daniel. _

_He said man couldn't help but to look at his backside. The Hermit caught him in the act and smirked. Daniel's eyes widened a bit, but he brushed it off his shoulder and turned his attention to Jack who was now squatted down in front of the door. He had two small, skinny tools and was working them in the key hole. There was a loud click the door popped open. It was the first time Daniel was impressed with something that didn't involve magic. _

_That day onward all four of their lives changed. After they found the blueprints they had a choice...stay and see who was behind this and do badass magic shows. Or leave and never look back. _

_Daniel was definitely in as was Henley. Merritt thought about it for a minute before saying he was in too. The three of them looked to Jack who sent them his signature smile._

_"I am so in! This is awesome!" _

_Daniel and Henley grinned at him. While Merritt asked how old he was. _

_Jack replied with, "19."_

_Daniel's hopes of ever getting with him faltered a bit. He was almost 29 years and the kid might not even be gay or bi or whatever. Daniel just knew he had to have faith. For he knew when he first saw Jack he was in love with him. _

Daniel's eyes suddenly snapped open and he sat up in bed. Taking a deep breath he glanced at the clock on the bedside table.

_3:15? Damn you Merritt._ Daniel cursed and threw the covers off him and got to his feet. Putting his shoes and grabbing a black coat he left the apartment without a sound.

Daniel decided Central Park was the best place to go. It was nice and peaceful. No one would be there. But he would have to hop the fence.

_If Jack were he would just pick the lock._ He winced at the thought of the younger man.

Once he scaled the tall black wrought iron gates he walked over to a bench, close to the place where he first told Jack, 'I love you,' and gave him his ring. Sitting down he slid his hand into his pocket, his fingers hit smooth metal. He took the ring out of his pocket and looked at for a long time.

Not really knowing where to go Jack walked around the block for a few minutes until an idea struck him; Central Park. No one will be there. It's nice and quiet.

Once he arrived he picked the lock and gently shut the gate back. The full moon being his only light. His heart stopped when he saw someone sitting on a bench.

_Shit, it's probably some drug dealer. He's going to try to kill me! Ugh! This was a stupid idea! Why did I come here?_ Jack thought. And in the back of his mind he knew he came here because this was the place Daniel brought him and told him he loved him for the first time.

Taking a few steps closer Jack recognized the man; it was Daniel.

_Why couldn't it have been a drug dealer? I could have fought them off! This is Danny! No, stop it Jack! You can do this! Be strong! Don't be a wimp!_ Jack thought and walked over to him.

His hands were buried deep in his pockets. The weather changed so quickly. Just a week before it nice and warm out and now it was freezing. Daniel didn't even notice him as he walked up, so he sat down beside him.

"I thought you were a drug dealer," He chuckled.

Daniel's head whipped to the side, looking at Jack.

The younger of the two saw what had Daniel hypnotized; the ring the control freak had given him.

His smile fell a little. Jack looked down at the ground.

"What brought you here?" He could feel Daniel's eyes on him.

Daniel didn't answer him at first. Thinking it was too good to be true that Jack was here.

"I had a dream...Well it was more of a memory actually."

Jack tried to swallow the lump in his throat.

"Me too."

"I remembered the first time we met. You caught my attention immediately. I just couldn't stop staring at you. I kept thinking how beautiful you looked. Your smile, permanently plastered on your face. You are the only person in the world who can be beautiful and adorable at the same time."

Jack pushed back his tears and said, "I remembered when we first kissed. God," He smiled, "I was scared shitless. I really was. I thought I was going die when I asked if I could kiss you." He chuckled softly.

It was music to Daniel's ears.

"When you said yes I wanted to ask you if you were kidding, but I just went for it. I don't even know what possessed me to ask that. It just came out."

"I'm glad it did. Because I don't think I could have ever gotten the courage to make the first move."

Jack took a deep breath. He was dizzy, lightheaded, he felt as though he could faint at any moment. This is what Daniel did to him! He had to leave before he did something stupid.

"I need to get going. Donnie doesn't know I left." He stood.

No! Jack couldn't leave! They were making progress!

"Jack..."

Jack closed his eyes and sighed. Opening them he said, "I really need to leave, Danny."

"Okay." Daniel whispered. He stood up too, slipping Jack's ring back into his pocket. Daniel wanted to pull Jack into his arms and hug him and _beg_ him to come _home_.

Jack gave a small smile. Not like him at all. His smiles were big and made everyone happy.

"I'll see you Danny."

Daniel nodded, "Yeah, bye Jack."

They parted ways. Jack heading back to Donnie's and Daniel wanting to walk a bit more in the park.

Jack stopped when he was the gates. One hand resting on one of the ice cold bars. He couldn't bring himself to open them.

_I can't go on like this. It hurts. It hurts so bad not to be around you. It will eventually kill me. I need you, Danny. _

He turned and ran back into the park as fast as he could. Daniel heard the sound of footsteps and turned around only to have lips crash against his.

~AH! They kissed! What's going to happen now? I know I'm evil with this HUGE cliff hanger. Review!~


	10. Chapter 10

~Wow 56 reviews! Thank you for all of the lovely reviews!~

Disclaimer: I own no one.

Warnings: Slash, really horribly written sex scene and a few curse words.

He turned and ran back into the park as fast as he could. Daniel heard the sound of footsteps and turned around only to have lips crash against his.

Jack's hands were on Daniel's face, their lips crushed together in a teeth clashing, tongue battling kiss.

It shocked Daniel. He had missed those very lips for over a month. He closed his eyes and slipped his hands onto the small of Jack's back and pushed the younger man's body against his.

The kiss lasted so long that Jack felt dizzy from the lack of oxygen. He slowly pulled away from Daniel.

Breathing hard they stared into each other's eyes.

"Jack," He sighed happily.

Jack smiled that special smile of his and Daniel's heart jumped for joy.

"Let's go home." Jack said.

"Yeah, let's go." Daniel clasped Jack's in his almost painfully.

The two men walked back to the Four Horsemen's apartment. They quietly snuck into their bedroom where Daniel gently pushed him down on the bed. He crawled on top of him. Their lips hardly ever parted. They had just over a month's time that they needed to make up for.

"God, Jack. Missed you so much." Daniel said in between kisses.

"It killed me to be away from you, Danny." Jack said in return.

"Me too." Daniel pulled away, "I was slowly going insane. I considered in making Merritt my personal psychiatrist."

"Now that's a scary thought. You really did miss me." Chuckled Jack.

Daniel smiled down at him. He brushed his knuckles over Jack's cheek softly.

"I can't get over how beautiful you are. Don't ever doubt that. Please, Darling."

"I promise." Jack whispered.

"Good." Daniel dove in, sucking and kissing Jack's neck, earning a few soft moans from the younger man.

Daniel was disappointed that they had to be quiet. It had been too long since he heard Jack moan and beg underneath him.

Within minutes they shed their clothes. Daniel lay on top of Jack again, their naked bodies rubbing together, hands groping each other's body.

"Gosh, Danny. Just do it." Jack didn't care about being prepared first. He wanted, no, he _needed_ Daniel.

Daniel didn't need to be told twice. He thrust into Jack. The control freak sunk his teeth into Jack's shoulder to hide his moans while the younger bit his lip. Once he waited a few minutes to let Jack adjust he began to move in and out.

When Jack came he repeated, "Danny, Danny, Dan, oh God."

As Daniel came deep inside of Jack, marking his insides, Daniel kissed Jack's neck, licking over the love bites he had created. Daniel used an old shirt to clean them before relaxing into bed with Jack.

They both laid on their sides, facing each other, their legs entwined. Daniel had an arm draped over Jack's waist, holding him close.

"I missed this." Daniel stated. Sure, he loved having sex with Jack. It was one of the best things in the world. But being with Jack like this, laying down, holding one another was the best thing they could ever do.

"I missed it too," Jack understood what Daniel meant. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too. I promise I will never hurt you again. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Jack." He stopped to hear Jack's reaction before going any further.

When Daniel didn't get a reply his heart stopped. Jack didn't want that? He had to, right?

"Jack? Darling?" He looked down to see Jack fast asleep.

Daniel visibly relaxed. He'll have to tell Jack tomorrow what he was saying just a moment ago. He was asleep within seconds.

Hours later sun light poured in through the blinds, shining in Jack's face. He groaned softly. He really didn't want to leave the warmth of Daniel's embrace, but he really needed to pee.

As soon as he moved away from Daniel, said boy wrapped his arms around his waist tighter. Jack chuckled softly.

"I'm just going to the bathroom." He leaned down and kissed Daniel's lips.

He then got out of bed, slipped a pair of boxers on and opened the door. He peed and went back to the bedroom with plans of asking Daniel to shower with him. But when he saw Daniel sound asleep in bed he didn't have the heart wake him. So, he just crawled back into bed with him, burying deep down in his arms. He was asleep within minutes.

Just a little while later Henley awoke to find Merritt making a fresh pot of coffee in the kitchen.

"Danny still asleep?" Henley asked running her fingers through her bed head.

"Sure is. I said for him to sleep eight hours not 13! I'm more awesome than I thought. I should get the Mentalist of the year award."

"I'm going to check on him."

"Hold up. I'll go with you. I want to scare the shit outta him."

Henley glared at him.

"You will not. He's been under so much stress lately."

She opened the door and their mouths fell open and their eyes widened. As quietly as possible she pulled the door shut.

"Wow. Can you believe...?"

Merritt was just as shocked as she was, "Damn, I should have hypnotized him sooner. Now, how about some coffee?" He left her to go back into the kitchen.

Later on Jack stirred awake. He laid in bed for a few minutes looking at every inch of Daniel's face. He smiled, because dammit he was ecstatic! Finally he decided to get out of bed. He searched through their closet. All of his shirts were at Donnie's.

_Shit! Donnie! He must be freaking out! I need to go talk to him later._ Jack thought.

He put on a plain white t-shirt. It was a bit too big for him, it was clearly Daniel's. Jack didn't care though, it smelled just like the control freak. Walking out of the bedroom he rubbed his eyes, still sleepy.

"Did you two have fun?" Merritt asked from the couch, making Jack jump a little.

Merritt was sprawled out on the couch, reading a book while Henley sat on the recliner, her legs tucked to the side. They both had big smiles on their faces.

"Explain." Henley said.

Jack chuckled softly.

"I woke up late last and walked to the park. Daniel was already there and we just talked..." Jack trailed off, not wanting to tell them about what happened after they got back to the apartment.

"So, does that mean you two are together again?"

Jack smiled and nodded.

Henley squealed and ran and jumped on Jack, sending both to the floor. Jack laughed as he hugged her. She laying completely on top of him.

"Hey Sweetheart, don't break him. I don't think Daniel would appreciate it."

The red head got off him and Jack stood.

"We're glad you're back Kid."

"It's good to be back," Jack smiled again.

"Now go back to Danny. I'm surprised he hasn't come barreling in here." The mentalist commented.

Jack didn't need to be told twice. He was in his and Danny's room in a fraction of a second. Daniel was still asleep. He was lying on his back, on arm thrown to the side, the other resting above his head, bent around the top of his head.

Grinning from ear to ear, Jack walked over to the bed and climbed up his body. He laid on top of the older man, his chin resting on the other's chest. Daniel stirred awake.

"Hey." He said sleepily glancing down at Jack through half-closed eyes.

"Morning." Jack smiled when Daniel reached forward and ran his fingers through the younger man's short hair.

"Are you wearing my shirt?" Wondered Daniel.

"Yeah. All my shirts are at Donnie's."

"We'll have to go pick them up." Daniel said, hoping Jack was really staying with him.

"_I'll_ go get my stuff. Donnie hates you. He wasn't joking when he said he would call the police."

"He doesn't intimidate me."

"I know, but just let me go. I'm going to have to explain all of this to him. I think it's going to destroy him." Jack looked down sadly at Daniel's bare chest.

"It's not like you can't go visit him or stay with him sometimes."

Jack sighed heavily, "I know. I might as well go now and get it over with." He made a move to get up but Daniel wrapped his long arms around the smaller man. He pulled Jack to him and then rolled them over so that he was on top.

"Not so fast. I'm not done with you yet."

Jack chuckled, "I'm not done with you either. I don't think I ever will. But if I stay any longer I'm going to jump you."

It was Daniel's turn to chuckle, "And what's so wrong about that?"

"I really should go talk to Donnie."

Daniel nipped at Jack's throat, "Later."

"He's probably really worried."

"So, let him."

"Danny." Jack said in a half-warning tone.

"Okay, okay. Just come back soon." Daniel let him get up.

"I will," Jack said sliding into his black jeans and jacket.

Once he was finished getting dressed he leaned down and kissed Daniel's lips. The kiss was innocent enough. No tongues or teeth. And it lasted a long time.

"I love you." Daniel whispered as they slowly pulled apart.

"I love you too." He then headed out of their room.

Saying goodbye to the other Horsemen he walked out of the apartment and down the street.

He stayed outside of Donnie's door for a while. Preparing himself for all the yelling his brother was going to do. It took him almost ten minutes before he reached into his pocket and pulled out a key.

As soon as he was through the door Donnie was in his face.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I'VE BEEN?"

"Donnie, let me explain."

"I CAN'T EVEN CALL THE POLICE!"

"Donnie..."

"I woke up and you were gone! No note or text! Nothing!"

"DONNIE!" Jack shouted, getting his brother's attention.

"Please, can we can talk."

Donnie's face softened, "Yeah."

Taking a deep breath Jack began, "Donnie I had a dream last night and it just...affected me. I needed some air so I went to Central Park, don't ask how I got in, and Danny was there."

Donnie looked like he was about to talk, but Jack wouldn't let him.

"We talked and I was getting ready to leave, but I couldn't. I love him, Donnie. I couldn't go on any further without him in my life. It was hurting me. We...kissed and then went back to the Horsemen's apartment. I'm sorry I didn't call. I was going to, but I was just blinded. I was so happy; the happiest I've been over a month."

Donnie was silent for a long time. The silence was starting to get to Jack.

"Don, please say something."

"I'm glad you're happy, Jackie. And I suppose you're going back to live them?"

Jack only nodded.

Sighing Donnie ran his fingers through his hair.

"You have to come stay with me sometimes, okay?"

Jack smiled, "Of course."

"Promise?"

"Pinky promise."

Donnie laughed at that and pulled his brother into a tight hug.

"You do seem happy, little brother. I'm happy for you."

Donnie cleared his throat, "Well then let's go pack your clothes. You do have to leave some here for when you come stay though."

After a while Jack was hugging his brother tightly again, but this time Jack had his shoulder bag strapped across his body.

"Come see me soon and...You can bring your friends if you want to. We'll have to go out for dinner some time; the five of us."

"Sounds fun." Jack knew this was hard for his brother. It was hard for him too. But he had to do this. He needed to be with Daniel.

"Oh, and if this J. Daniel Atlas ever hurts you again, tell him I'm going to beat his ass."

Chuckling Jack replied, "I'll make sure to tell him."

"Now get outta here. I know you're itching to go back to them."

"I'll call you and make plans to stay over soon."

"Alright. Love ya bro."

"Love you too Don."

With that Donnie shut the door and Jack began walking down the long hallway.

"And where do you think you're going?" A Swedish accent asked.

Jack spun around, "Helga," He smiled, "Hey!"

The blonde woman walked over to him, "Are you leaving?"

"Yeah, I am. But I'll come and visit."

"Is it that young man? Daniel?" Helga asked as she reached up to fix the collar of Jack's jacket.

"Yeah. I love him."

"He loves you too. You can see it in his face. He better take good care my Jack."

"He will."

"Good. Now come back and visit soon. And come over to my apartment and let me cook for you, yeah?"

"Just tell me when."

"Any time! Now get going. I'm sure Daniel is waiting."

It seemed like it took hours to get back to the Horsemen's apartment. When he walked through the door he dropped his bags and then sat down on the arm of the couch beside Daniel. Daniel instantly rested a hand on the small of his back.

"How did it go?" He asked.

"At first there was a lot of yelling, then some hugging, and then some threatening."

"Threatening?"

"Oh, no, it was directed towards you." Jack nodded before smiling.

"Oh, well, awesome." Daniel said with sarcasm in his voice.

"Well I can safely say that I will not be seeing Donnie for quite some time. I would like to live passed thirty. And not to mention..."

Jack laughed lightly before cupping Daniel's cheek and kissing him, silencing him.

Merritt rolled his eyes from the kitchen table, but a small smile appeared on his lips. While Henley smiled hugely as she handed Merritt a cup of coffee.

"Yeah, everything's back to normal." Merritt mumbled as he went back to reading the paper.

~So, um, um, um...I've been thinking! About doing!** A Sequel!** Do you guys want more drama, romance, and angst? Let me know! Also one more chapter after this!~


	11. Chapter 11

~Thank you my darlings for al ofl the reviews! I know I say that a lot, but I really am grateful!~

Disclaimer: I own no one.

Warnings: Slash, language, mentions of sex.

**This is sort of like an epilogue...kinda or a fill-in chapter! Also this is really short! Like crazy super short! The other chapters were from 2,000 to 4,000 words. This is just over 1,400! It's like walking into the Twilight Zone! Forgive me!**

A few days after Jack and Daniel got back together Dylan walked into the Four Horsemen's apartment.

_He looked around the room until his eyes landed on Jack. Walking over to him he jerked him up and slammed him into the nearest wall._

_"If you _ever_ pull something like this again I will make you permanently disappear, understand me?"_

_"Dude, two words; breath mint." Jack stated._

_The other Horsemen laughed._

_Dylan bit his lip not to. Jack had that effect on people. He could make anyone happy._

_"Just don't do anything like this again." Dylan let him go before walking over to Daniel and slapping him on the back of the head, hard._

_"Ow! What the hell was that for?" Daniel reached up to rub the sore spot._

_"Don't go out drink anymore! Keep it in your pants until you get home. It's your fault the kid ran away."_

_Daniel visibly winced, but not because of his stinging spot on his head._

_After that Daniel was silent for a while, closing everyone off, feeling horribly guilty again. Only when Jack hugged him and kissed did he come out of it._

The Four Horsemen were currently having dinner with Donnie in a huge, fancy restaurant. Jack was seated between the control freak and his brother.

Merritt was telling them a story which was making them all laugh.

Jack felt a hand creep into his underneath the table. He looked over to see Daniel looking at him with so much love and affection that his heart swelled. He smiled and leaned over to kiss his lips.

"Okay. Break it up. We see enough of this at home." Merritt commented rolling his eyes.

They broke their kiss much to their annoyance. It's been three glorious months since Jack and Daniel ran into each other at the park that fateful night. The young couple acted as though they were on their honeymoon no matter where they were or what time of the day it was. Their lips were hardly ever apart, not to mention sex almost every night. Much to which Merritt complained about.

"We'll be hearing them later on tonight." The Mentalist muttered quietly, but Donnie still heard him.

He groaned softly, "I will never be able to un-hear that!"

Jack chuckled.

Henley engaged Daniel and Merritt in to a small-talk conversation over her new escape routine she came up with.

Donnie took the opportunity to talk to his brother.

"I don't think I've ever seen anyone as happy as you, Jackie."

Glancing over Daniel who bickering with Merritt over something he replied, "I am happy. The happiest I've ever been. He makes me so happy, Don. If something happened and I never saw him again I would go insane, I would slowly die. I was beginning to when we weren't together. I felt as though I would never be happy again. I was depressed. I don't ever want to feel like that again. It scared me."

He leaned in closer to his brother so that no one else would hear him.

"With dad's abuse, mom ignoring us, getting my virginity stolen by some 60 year old man at the age of eleven, and even growing up on the streets, nothing compared to losing Danny. I never wanted to die more than when I left the apartment after seeing Danny in bed with that girl. I just wanted to die and I even considered it; taking my own life. It was just for a brief moment, but the thought was there. It scared me that I sunk that low."

Donnie reached up, resting a hand on the back of Jack's neck and pulled him in close for a hug.

Daniel felt Jack's fingers slip away from his and he looked over to see the two brothers embracing one another tightly.

"I'm sorry you felt that way Jackie. I'm so sorry." Donnie mumbled in his brother's hair.

"It's in the past. I'm fine now." Jack pulled away to look at his brother.

Donnie smiled at him and ruffled up his hair.

Daniel leaned over to his boyfriend once Donnie and Jack were done.

"Is everything okay?"

Jack smiled down at him sweetly, "Never better."

Daniel smiled big, how shocking! But that's just what Jack did to him. He made Daniel feel happy.

"Good."

A few moments passed with small talk and laughter. Daniel leaned close to his boyfriend and whispered into is ear.

"When we get back home I'm taking you to our bedroom. So be prepared to learn a new trick or two."

Jack was in mid-sip of his water and laughed, thus choking on his drink. Daniel and Donnie began patting his back.

"I'm fine," He took a deep breath, " I'm okay guys."

He gave one last little cough.

"What happened Jack?" Henley asked.

"Uh nothing. Nothing." Jack blushed.

"Danny did something to him. Probably said something about sex." Merritt commented as he looked at the menu.

Donnie winced, "Ugh! New rule; when we are out together there will be no mentioning of my little brother having sex. Ever!"

There was a round of laughs.

"We need to get you a girlfriend, Don." Jack suddenly said. He sensed as though his big brother was lonely even though they saw one another often.

"Darling, we're magicians. Not miracle workers." Daniel said with a smirk.

With a glare Donnie said sarcastically, "HaHa! You're so comical!"

"What about Helga?" Henley asked.

"Yeah, she's really cool." Jack agreed.

"I don't know..."

"I saw you checking her out a few times." Jack interrupted him.

Donnie blushed and Daniel couldn't help but notice a deep resemblance between the Wilder brothers. They had the same blush, but Daniel thought it looked better on Jack of course. It was more adorable.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Ask her out Donnie."

"No. It would be awkward. She's like, seven years older than me."

"I'm ten years older than Jack." Daniel reminded him.

"And I'm 20 years older than Henley." Merritt said, not looking up from his menu.

"Merritt," Henley looked at him, "We are not even together."

"Not yet, Sweetheart."

Henley looked away from him with a small glare, but her cheeks were tinted pink.

Jack continued to pester his older brother until Donnie said a bit too loud, "Okay! I'll think about it! Alright?"

Jack smiled, "Good!"

Donnie couldn't help but to let out a small chuckle, "You are so immature."

"You all call me 'kid' so..." Jack trailed off as he shrugged.

Daniel rested his arm on the back of Jack's chair and leaned in close. He had the need to be close to his boyfriend. Almost as if he let Jack out of his sight then Jack would disappear. The mentalist, escape artist and lawyer watched as Daniel kissed Jack's left temple. Jack looked at him and gave his signature smile. As cheesy as it sounds they got lost in one another's eyes.

They were caught up in love, passion, and affection. They kissed again, one of Jack's hand coming to rest on Daniel's cheek.

"You guys are so sweet you're making my teeth rot." Merritt commented just as the waiter came to take their orders.

If only they knew the dangers that were to come within a few months time. Daniel might ought to keep a closer eye on Jack.

~Okay, so this chapter absolutely sucks! I sincerely apologize! The sequel will be full of drama, angst, and romance! Try to guess what its about! I'm curious! I want to know if anyone can guess or even come close! Thanks for reading and I hope you read the sequel! It's been so much writing this fic and then reading your reviews! Until the sequel my Darlings!~


End file.
